La flor del desierto rojo
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: ¿Como podría alguien amarla siendo un moonstruo? ¿Como pretende que le crea eso a él que es tan bello? El destino les depara muchas adversidades; El amor lo puede todo. Nunca dudes de mis palabras; Esta es la historia de la flor del desierto.
1. Los Ojos Dorados

Hola sempais que se han tomado la molestia de abrir la historia :D, Mary los saluda desde su computadora. En realidad, creo que mi cabecita está un poco trabajadora y quiere ariesgar esta idea con el SasoZetsu, aunque sé que no a muchas les gustaó entiendes esta pareja y tiene muy pocas admiradoras que a veces no se dejan un reviw u-u, pero el día de hoy, creo que no me importa. ¡Me he unido al proyecto SasoZetsu! (Echenle la culpa a **Deidara-Inuzuka**: sempai de esta pareja ¬w¬) Y me he propuesto con ella ha realizar una especie de... ¿reto? (lo llamarían así =w=?) de intentar hacer del SasoZetsu una pareja más romanticona que inocente, como lo es el SasoDei owó, así que espero que este nuevo fic ayude a dar conocer esta pareja, intenté hacerlo lo más apegado a la idea que se toma en los fics de los artistas sobre su amor, pero hasta ahora esto es lo único que ha salido =w=U

Capítulo dedicado a **Deidara-Inuzuka**, espero que te guste owo es mi intento de lo que acordamos ayer x3 (ya trabajo en la conti del otro, pero no me quería contener a dejar este ^w^U)

_Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimot. Si mío fuera,... Ninguno de mis sempais habría muerto y de hecho, ellos serían los importantes ¬¬##. ¡Pero eso qué! ¡Kishimoto es el mejor por haberlos inventado siquiera x3!_

* * *

><p><strong>((*La flor del desierto rojo*))<strong>

_"Amantes por ahí, yo muchas veces vi: De noche alegres caminar y extraño brillo los rodeaba, y parecía luz celestial. Pensaba entonces yo, que ese hermoso amor no habría de conocer jamás. Nunca en mi cara tan horrible, podría brillar luz celestial. Más de repente un ángel sonrió hacia mí, beso mi feo rostro sin temblar. Me atrevo a decir que está pensando en mí, ó en las campanas al sonar. La oscura nube hará brillar y debe ser luz celestial…" Disney: El jorobado de Notre Dame I. _

**.**

**.**

**1.**

**Los Ojos Dorados.**

_"Casi todos sabemos querer, pero pocos sabemos amar. Es que amar y querer no es igual: amar es sufrir, querer es gozar…" Kalimba, Amar y Querer. _

**.**

**.**

De un grifo sucio y prácticamente oxidado, escurría una gota y caía al lavabo, seguida de otra y otra. El sonido que producía era un poco consolador, teniendo en cuenta el horrible silencio que había durante esos pocos minutos. Parecía una pequeña bendición, porque los gritos cesaban durante unos instantes. Aunque tampoco era demasiado preferible, porque era entonces en que los esbirros de aquel hombre, alejaban a la antigua víctima y buscaban otra. Cualquiera temía lo que pasaba en aquel laboratorio de mala muerte, si bien lo único que podían repetir una y otra vez en su cabeza era la idea de que, no podían haber hecho algo tan malo para merecer esto. ¿Ó sí lo habían hecho?

Muchos perdían la cordura y se limitaban a mecerse de adelante hacia atrás susurrando cosas. Ellos pronto saldrían de aquí, porque eran _ratas de laboratorio_ que no habían pasado la prueba, aquí volverse loco equivalía a morir, así que tendían a deshacerse de ellos. La cuestión es si los dejaban vivos o muertos.

Dos hombres arrastran un peso muerto que deja rastros de sangre en el suelo. Por entre los oxidados barrotes, los prisioneros miran, acurrucados hasta la pared húmeda y fría. Esperaban el sonido de una puerta abrirse, que no fuera la suya. Su corazón latía con fuerza.

Por fin, vieron como lanzaban el cuerpo del hombre a una celda, escucharon el golpe sordo de aquel cayendo sobre los ladrillos del suelo y luego la puerta cerrarse. Se escuchan los pasos de quienes supervisan y caminan hacia la siguiente celda, el rasgueo de una hoja de papel los acompaña. ¿Quién es el siguiente? Por fin ambos se paran frente a una víctima y sonríen. Es el ahogado sollozo de una chica. Abren su prisión y se acercan a agarrarla, mientras ella grita y suplica que no le hagan otra cosa. Pero pese a su lucha, logran sacarla de la jaula y la arrastran por el suelo.

La llevan a rastras hasta la puerta blanca, ella se retuerce de un lado a otro gritando. Uno de los hombres, cuyo rostro ha sido oscurecido por las interminables lámparas blancas de las que ella por más que levanta la vista la dejan encandilada, se adelanta y abre la puerta blanca. Ante los tres aparece la camilla y mesas donde se dejan los instrumentos. Una lámpara blanca se inclina hacia la camilla, mientras que otra, igual de blanca que las del pasillo iluminan el cuarto.

Ahí solo hay dos hombres con bata. Nunca se dignan a mirar a los _paciente_s antes de empezar. Pero ella ya ha visto sus rostros, lo que, al contrario, no ha hecho con el suyo.

Cuando pasan al lado de un espejo y ella se mira se horroriza de lo que ve: Una chica delgada y menuda, vestida con una especie de camisón largo y blanco –ya raído y manchado de sangre en ciertos puntos–, con unos ojos tan dorados como el oro, el largo cabello verdoso que le caía enmarañado sobre parte del rostro y hasta la cintura. En realidad, no se culpaba por lucir así después de todo lo que le habían hecho, pero no pudo evitar lanzar un grito ahogado cuando reparo en su piel ahora tan peculiar, pues de un lado era completamente blanca y del otro completamente negra –del lado negro, ella ya no tenía ceja–, además de que la mitad del rostro, desde el nacimiento del pelo hasta la frente y del labio inferior hasta la barbilla parecía que le habían atornillado el rostro. Era la fealdad en persona, y durante aquellos segundos –que se le antojaron como una eternidad– dejo de forcejear e hizo más fácil el que los dos hombres pudieran subirla a la camilla y empezar a atarla de manos y pies con sujetadoras de cuero.

En cuanto sintió que se ceñían a su cuerpo, recupero la consciencia y gritó. Pero sabía que nadie podría escucharla además de ellos. Los hombres sonrieron y se burlaron de ella.

–¿Recuerdas cuando era tan bonita que te provocaba cogértela?– preguntó uno de ellos y el otro asintió.

–Ahora es solo un esperpento– y seguido lanzó una carcajada limpia.

–Basta de decir tonterías– soltó la aguda voz del temerario _doctor _principal, mientras se acercaba con una guja y apartaba a los otros dos. El cabello negro le caía sobre el rostro pálido como una hoja de papel y unos lentes oscuros le cubrían los amarillentos y escalofriantes ojos de serpiente –Ya lárguense, porque debo trabajar.

–Sí, lord Orochimaru– dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y se alejaron cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Ella miró al hombre, suplicándole con la mirada que no le hiciera nada. Cuando estaba frente a ese hombre, se le ahogaba la voz y se quedaba muda. Orochimaru preparo la jeringa, extendiendo una sonrisa pos sus labios.

–Tranquila Zetsu– le dijo, mientras le apuntaba con ésta y ella sentía como el chico de cabellos blancos y ojos negros le sujetaba de los hombros e impedía que se moviera –Ya casi resuelvo todo contigo.

Ella se removía de un lado a otro, pero fue imposible evitar que Orochimaru inyectara en sus venas un líquido espeso y de color plateado, que era como si le estuvieran acuchillando por dentro, pues recorría con dificultad y lentitud su interior.

Logro gritar antes de retorcerse de un lado a otro, mientras rogaba morir en ese mismo instante, para acabar con aquel suplicio.

Dos horas más tarde, aquellos hombres volvían a arrastrarla por el pasillo. Zetsu continuaba viva, y miraba a todas partes como si se encontrara en una especie de juego giratorio. Todo eran luces de colores y destellos de un extraño matiz rojizo. La arrojaron dentro de la celda y se volvieron a burlar de ella. Zetsu se acomodo de costado, dándoles la espalda y con la mirada perdida en la distancia, escucho como ellos se alejaban. Otra vez el rasgueo de la hoja de papel, y luego una celda abrirse. Gritos y algunos golpes, y para otro la historia de ser un experimento se repetía.

Zetsu decidió dejarse de la importancia de esos momentos, ya no era ella a la que torturarían y no tendría que ponerse tensa al escuchar al hombre, porque en un día no volvían a usarte dos veces. Estaba realmente adolorida y le martilleaba el cuerpo como si ahora mismo le clavaran cuchillos por cada centímetro de su peculiar piel. Las lágrimas se aglomeraron en sus ojos y empezaron a correr, calientes y dolorosamente sobre su rostro. Su horrible rostro.

La noche se pasaba de un modo frío y por fin, sin gritos. Ni siquiera Orochimaru, podía trabajar más de doce horas. A las once de la noche las luces del laboratorio se apagaban y todo quedaba en absoluto silencio. Unos cuantos hombres se quedaban a vigilar las celdas, postrados en aquella construcción en forma de caracol que tenía la prisión.

–Ya no hay nadie. Debo de dormir– se susurraba a sí misma para arrullarse, aunque nunca lo lograba. Las manchas oscuras bajo sus ojos eran más que pruebas suficientes de ello –**No seas tonta. Una vez te duermas ellos entrarán y te harán algo malo**– se contradecía a sí misma. Zetsu estaba completamente segura de que antes de que la secuestraran en esa camioneta, no era bipolar. Pero llevaba un par de semanas ahí y se estaba convirtiendo en una más de los locos. –Debo de dormir, tengo sueño. **Entiende que estos estúpidos te lastimarán si duermes. Además, si lo haces habrás desobedecido a Orochimaru (ese bastardo) y te castigará. **¿Me castigará? **Como lo ha hecho, ¿no te acuerdas ya?**...– se hizo una pausa entre aquella "discusión" –No… me importa…

Zetsu cerró los ojos y se durmió. Tuvo una pesadilla de la que no podía despertar, y para cuando abrió los ojos pareciese que ni había descansado un poco.

–Hey, mira– dijo la voz de un hombre a sus espaldas –Pronto se va a morir. ¿Cuánto crees que le quede?

–No mucho, tío– respondió burlón el otro. Zetsu, que seguía a sus espaldas se fingió la dormida.

–¿Cuánto crees que valga si puedo decir que me cogí a una subnormal como ella?– el sujeto se acerco peligrosamente a Zetsu, ella se tenso ligeramente al sentir la mano de aquel ceñirse sobre su hombro hasta el punto de que quiso chillar, pero no lo hizo, porque por el rabillo del ojo vio que éste tenía sujeto a su cinturón una pistola eléctrica. Se mantuvo quieta. –¿Eh? Ahora mismo no me importa darle una lección. Ya sabes. Por aquella primera vez que me pego en los bajos. Ya desde ahí me anda que ésta quiere acción. ¿Tú qué dices?

–Pues que le vayas dando. Apuesto a que se muere por…– antes de que el chico terminara su oración Zetsu se giraba y tomaba la pistola eléctrica del cinturón y la usaba en el cuello del que estaba más cerca. Éste se retorció antes de caer sobre el suelo, tantito encima de ella. Zetsu lo empujo con las piernas y se puso de pie. El otro la miró con sorpresa, levantando un bate de acero que hasta antes había tenido sobre la espalda –Oh, eres una zorrita muy tonta.

Zetsu echó a correr antes de que el chico pudiera cerrar la puerta y con inusitadas fuerzas le pego en la entrepierna y cuando él se doblo por la mitad le hundió la pistola en la nuca y le electrocuto. Se sintió bien al poder estar libre, y con los pies descalzos empezó a correr.

Los otros prisioneros le gritaban que los liberara, pero ella siguió andando, con lágrimas en los ojos, pidiendo perdón por no poder hacer nada. Ella solo quería salir.

–¡Por favor!– gritaban. Zetsu se detuvo y se mordió el labio. Corrió hacia atrás y tomo las llaves del segundo al que había electrocutado, (se percato de que ya no respiraba y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago) y luego empezó a abrir las otras jaulas.

Unos minutos después, treinta hombres y mujeres –con todo tipo de deformaciones, aunque unas más severas que otras– corrían por la bajada, golpeando ó esquivando a los demás esbirros de Orochimaru, dispuestos a salir. Entre dos hombres empujaron la puerta de acero y salieron en dirección a la calle.

Zetsu tomo nota mental de que estaban en una cárcel y que debían de cruzar los muros y las vallas que habían puesto los _científicos _para que no escaparan. Zetsu, sentía como los pies le dolían al enterrarse en su piel desnuda las piedras e intento no tropezar. Saltó un muro de ladrillos mientras en ese preciso instante se sonaba una alarma. No pudo pensar en mucho mientras se escuchaban los hombres gritar y preparaban sus armas para comenzar a asesinar sin piedad, con la ayuda de enormes luces blancas que dirigían cuando veían pasar a los prisioneros como sombras fugaces.

Los disparos se efectuaron justo cuando Zetsu cruzaba el muro y se cubría las orejas con las manos, para no escuchar nada. Cerró firmemente los ojos, pensó en no avanzar más. Pero una parte de ella, la que últimamente le llevaba la contraria le hizo abrir los ojos y arrastrarse a través de la tierra hacia la valla. ¿Estaría electrificada?

De repente, notó que entre aquella había una especie de agujero grande. Avanzo hacia ahí con lentitud y gimiendo tras los disparos y verifico si cabía por aquel hoyo. Estaba claro que alguien había escapado antes por ahí, porque también había rascado la tierra para que se pudiera pasar.

Zetsu era bastante delgada, así que con facilidad logro atravesar la valla. No se quedo a averiguar si alguien más había pasado ésta y echo a correr hacia la mata de árboles oscuros que se amontonaban en frente. Escucho más disparos, y unos muy prontos a darle, pero en cuanto atravesó los árboles y se fue perdiendo entre la oscuridad de aquel bosque, por fin se dio el lujo de suspirar ligeramente de alivio. Sin embargo, se instaba para seguir andando y correr sin un rumbo fijo, siendo arañada por las ramas y jalando de la tela cuanto los pliegues de ésta se atoraban.

Cayó varias veces al suelo, pero se levantó.

Jadeando siguió atravesando el oscuro lugar, sin poder ver donde iba, pues ya había dejado atrás las luces de las torres de aquella prisión y no había luna. A veces, se chocaba de frente con un árbol, y aunque sus adoloridas piernas pedían descansar no les dio la opción y siguió entre la oscuridad y el silencio solo roto por el viento chocar contra los árboles y el crujir de las ramas bajo sus pies.

Corrió hasta que prácticamente el aire le faltaba, y para entonces, ya distinguía las luces de la ciudad. Lejanas, pero ya las veía. No logro evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción. Miró hacia atrás, esperando escuchar que alguien más venía. Pero ni los reos ni tampoco los esbirros de aquel cruel hombre aparecieron. Zetsu apretó los labios en una fina línea al pensar que nadie además de ella había logrado escapar. ¿Sería así, ó habrían tomado rumbos completamente distintos?

Se giro hacia la carretera y corrió hasta ella.

Unas horas después, caminaba tambaleándose sobre la acera, intentando no perder el conocimiento. Había llegado a la ciudad y no importaba nada. Alguna gente gritaba y se alejaba de ella, otros se le quedaban mirando raro pero no importaba nada. Con los dorados ojos oscurecidos por el dolor, se seguía aferrando a llegar a su casa por fin.

La brisa fría le corría por el rostro y le hacía estremecerse hasta que llegó al punto en que parecía que el mismo aire le cortaba el rostro. Pero, ¿qué podía esperarse del invierno?

Anduvo durante otro par de horas antes de postrarse frente a su casa. Nunca se había sentido más llena de vid ay sonrió antes de correr y tocar la puerta con fuerza, llamando a sus padres y derramando lágrimas de alivio por seguir viva, y por ahora estar en su hogar.

–¡Padre, madre!– gritó. Las luces de la casa iluminaban una fachada más bien sencilla, y de pronto se apagaron. Zetsu frunció el ceño, sin perder la sonrisa, corrió hasta la ventana y la tocó, pensando que quizá sus padres habían ido a dormirse y no la habían escuchado. Golpeo con más fuerza –¡Soy yo, Zetsu!

No recibió ninguna respuesta. Así que se metió entre el callejoncito entre las casas y trató de meterse a la casa por la puerta trasera. Cuando logro abrirla, fue recibida por un puñetazo en el rostro que la tiro al suelo con un estrepitoso sonido, no había tenido tiempo de siquiera reconocer a su atacante. Un horrible dolor le corría por la nariz, que creía se había roto.

–No me obligues a golpearte más fuerte, mocosa– dijo una voz tan familiar para Zetsu. Ella levantó la mirada y observó a su padre. Un hombre de ojos dorados y facciones ahora severas, la miraba con odio, como si no pudiera reconocerla –¿Me escuchaste? ¡Vete de aquí, vagabunda!

Hasta ese momento, Zetsu no había recordado que había cambiado completamente. Intentó respirar tranquilamente. De pronto, la cegó una lámpara y le hizo poner el brazo sobre los ojos.

–No la golpees tan fuerte, querido. Quizá solo esté perdida– dijo la voz de su madre. Al mirarla, tanto el padre como la madre de Zetsu soltaron un grito ahogado.

Zetsu se limpio suavemente la nariz, gimiendo de dolor. Los miro con un brillo celestial en los ojos y ahogo una exclamación de placer.

–Padre…– susurro, sonriendo –Madre. Soy yo, Zetsu.

La reacción de ellos no era la que esperaba, ni por asomo. Ambos se asquearon ante tal afirmación.

–Sé que he cambiado, cielos. Deben entender, me hicieron cosas…– empezó nuevamente, intentando que comprendieran, pero su padre se acercó y empezó a golpearla.

–¡Cómo osas usurpar el nombre de mi hija, maldita loca desgraciada!– le gritaba mientras le propinaba puñetazos en el rostro (que Zetsu intentaba cubrirse con las manos mientras lloraba y pedía que parara) –¡Asquerosa!

–¡Basta, no la mates, cariño!– gritó, interfiriendo entre su esposo y (sin saberlo) su hija, deteniendo por fin el atraque. Su padre lloraba, igual que su madre, pero él se armo del valor suficiente para escupirle a Zetsu en el cabello.

–Si te vuelvo a ver por aquí, diciendo que eres mi hija, te mataré– le dijo, en un tono ponzoñoso. Zetsu se cubrió la cara con las manos, y se hizo un ovillo entre el pasto en el que siempre le gusto recostarse y sobre el cual ahora sangraba –La reconocería en cualquier parte, y tú no eres ella.

Diciendo esto jalo de la mano a su esposa y la metió a la casa, cerrando la puerta y poniéndole seguro.

Zetsu los llamó entre lamentos, pero solo logro que le cerraran las persianas de la cocina. Cuando escucho a su padre descolgar el teléfono y llamar a la policía se alejo de su casa, cojeando más que antes y sin un lugar a donde ir.

Las lágrimas de su rostro ya se habían secado mientras andaba como un fantasma por las calles, un alma en pena, eso era lo que era.

Los ruidos se fueron alejando y ella entró por fin a lo que parecía ser otro mundo. Sus padres no la habían reconocido y ya no aguantaba las piernas ni tampoco el frío. Sus dientes castañeaban y ese era el único sonido que escuchaba, cuando a las dos de la madrugada –con el cielo aclarándose poco a poco–, cayó de costado.

**(0*0*0)**

Se pasó una mano por los rojizos y desordenados cabellos, mientras que con la otra se aflojaba la corbata negra. Trabajar por los sábados en aquel bar era muy cansado, sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta de que el domingo no era tampoco un día de descanso. Sin embargo, le favorecía trabajar en los fines de semana. Solo así podía costear el hospedaje sin que sus notas escolares se vieran tan afectadas.

Eran cerca de las tres y media de la mañana y el cansancio era cada vez más palpable en sus finos rasgos. Tenía la nariz recta y los pómulos marcados se le veían afilados. Los adormilados ojos eran lo más llamativo de aquel chico, pues en las sombras se veían de un café grisáceo, mientras que cuando les pegaba la luz, eran de un tono gris con destellos de color miel. Sin duda, muchas mujeres habían caído rendidas tras esa mirada tan penetrante y bella, aunque él siempre se mostrara indiferente a todas las cosas que usaran para impresionarlo.

Él era de la opinión que la belleza no siempre debía consistir en algo material. En realidad, pensaba que eso solo afeaba a la gente, porque la verdadera belleza era sutil y natural. La belleza eterna, como la naturaleza. Como la luna. ¿A caso ellas necesitaban adornarse el cuello con perlas y pintarse los labios? ¿A caso necesitaban un caro vestido que pronto terminaría entre otros tantos porque según las personas, no se podían ver dos veces igual en una fiesta, reunión, en la calle, ó en la misma casa?

No. Ellas se prestaban a verse tal y como eran. Sin mascadas que ocultaran su naturaleza bella.

Siguió caminando por la calle, ligeramente pensativo de por qué estaría ésta tan sola. Normalmente a estas horas veía a chicos meciéndose de un lado a otro ó carcajeando por sandeces gracias al alcohol. El distrito Rukon se prestaba mucho a ello. Pero ahora no había nadie ahí.

No, ya va. Ahí estaba una chica tirada en el suelo, con los cabellos enmarañados. Él agudizo la vista para admitir que era una chica tirada pecho tierra y al parecer inconsciente. Negó con la cabeza y torció los ojos. Apostaba a que la pobre no sabía ni qué había pasado, y ahora mismo debía estar en el país donde los elefantes eran tricolores y que, además, bailaban y cantaban al ritmo de una canción.

Sin embargo, continúo caminando en esa dirección. Quizá pudiera hacer una buena acción y al menos correrla hasta la pared para que no estuviera a media calle, al final decidió que estaba muy cansado y que la pasaría de largo como si nada. Después de todo, a veces, se debía de aprender la lección. Cuando paso a su lado la miro de reojo, sin darle mucha importancia, hasta que reparo en la sangre que la rodeaba. Antes de poder decir nada se agachaba y la giraba hacia él.

Se sorprendió al mirar ante él la cara magullada y sangrante –además de peculiar– de Zetsu y se espantó al ver que ella no reaccionaba. La miro de arriba abajo, interrogándose sobre la peculiar apariencia de ella, y la razón de llevar puesto algo que no era más que un blusón tan raído en estos días tan fríos. Los labios de ella ya estaban ligeramente morados, pero al parecer, seguía respirando.

–¡Oye!– le grito, esperando ser escuchado. Al no recibir respuesta, le dio unos ligeros cachetes para ver si reaccionaba, pero Zetsu no abría los ojos ni decía nada. Él miró de un lado a otro, esperando encontrar a alguien con quien contar de ayuda, pero seguía sin haber nadie. Se volvió a Zetsu –¡Hey, despierta, por favor!

La dejo en el suelo y se quito la chaqueta que llevaba y se la puso a ella alrededor de los brazos desnudos y empezó a frotar con sus manos, para darle calor. La brisa le acaricio con más fuerza y lo hizo estremecerse.

–Bien…Bien… ¿qué hago?– se repetía él una y otra vez, al borde de la histeria mientras acunaba en su pecho a Zetsu y continuaba frotándole los brazos –¡Vamos, Sasori! ¡Piensa! ¡Piensa!

Normalmente, Sasori se jactaba de saber precisamente qué hacer, pero ahora no se le prendía el foco para nada. Sin muchas soluciones qué formular en su cabeza, se acomodo y levantó a la chica en sus brazos.

–Te pondrás bien– le susurro mientras andaba lo más rápido posible hacia su casa. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, la pateo ligeramente, esperando que sus abuelos lo escucharan. Momentos después de seguir pateando, una mujer anciana ya abría la puerta, en bata y con un paraguas en la mano, bastante cabreada, pero al mirar a su nieto con la chica en brazos lo dejo pasar –Gracias, abuela.

–¿Sasori? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién es ella?– le preguntaba la anciana mientras Sasori dejaba a la chica en el sillón de la sala.

–No lo sé. Estaba tirada en medio de la calle– respondió él, acomodando un cojín bajo la cabeza de Zetsu –No he podido dejarla ahí al ver cómo estaba, abuela Chiyo.

Ella asintió y fue corriendo al teléfono de la casa para marcar al 911. En ese momento, Sasori se reprocho no haber hecho lo mismo, porque llevaba celular. Pero justo después decidió que alguno de ellos habría cogido un buen resfriado, y además, ella no estaba en condiciones de quedarse ahí nada más. Su abuela cruzó unas palabras con el teléfono y luego colgó, alegando que subiría por una manta, pues Zetsu seguía temblando.

Mientras su abuela se iba, Sasori se quedo mirando a la chica. Tenía un rostro muy peculiar, la pobrecita. Seguro despertaba las burlas de las personas, y sin embargo… Zetsu abrió ligeramente los ojos, como si todavía no acabara de despertar de un sueño. Miró a Sasori con sus ojos dorados y él se quedo sin aire. Por un segundo, todo se detuvo. Era una mirada destinada a partirle el corazón a cualquiera, y al mismo tiempo, tan hermosa que Sasori tuvo que parpadear rápidamente para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando.

–No… ¿quién…eres…?– susurro Zetsu con apenas fuerzas, intentando alejarse de Sasori. Él despertó de sus ensoñaciones y la sujeto suavemente de los hombros, apenas rozando su peculiar piel –¿Dónde…estoy?

–Shhh– le susurro, sonriéndole –Mi nombre es Sasori, ¿Puedes decirme cómo te llamas?– Zetsu negaba con la cabeza, como si no terminara de creerse que él no quisiera hacerle daño, pacientemente Sasori le sujeto la cabeza y le acaricio las mejillas con los pulgares –Estarás bien. No te preocupes. No te haré nada malo.

Ella le miró con los ojos anegados en lágrimas que el pelirrojo advirtió casi enseguida.

–Zetsu…– susurro ella, débilmente –Mi nombre… es Zetsu…

Sasori la miró entre curioso y preocupado.

–Zetsu– susurro sin apartar las manos del rostro de ella –Qué bonito nombre.

Para entonces Zetsu había dejado caer de lado su cabeza y dormía con la respiración más normalizada. Sasori se apresuro a separarse del hechizo que le había causado la mirada de ella y corrió a la chimenea, prendió el fuego y después, con ella todavía en el sillón lo arrastro hasta el fuego y dejo que ella se calentara.

Minutos después llegó una ambulancia y los paramédicos bajaron con una camilla.

–¿Alguien viene con nosotros, es familiar suya?– preguntó uno de ellos. Chiyo negó con la cabeza.

–No es nada de nosotros, mi nieto la encontró en la calle y la ha traído– contestó. Sasori miraba como los hombres observaban horrorizados a Zetsu y la subían a la camilla como si fuera una especie de insecto horrible. Frunció el ceño –¿Estará bien?

–Sí, supongo que sí– contestó el hombre, mirando sobre su hombro a sus compañeros –Haremos todo lo posible por ver quién es y qué le ha pasado.

–Dijo que su nombre era…– Sasori agito la cabeza, cruzado de brazos y se corrigió: –Es, Zetsu.

–Ya veo– dijo el hombre asintiendo –Buscare registros. Nos iremos.

–¡Aguarde!– interrumpió Sasori, dejando caer los brazos a los costados –¿Necesita que vaya alguien? Yo lo hago.

–No es tan necesario. No eres familiar…

–No. Quiero hacerlo– respondió Sasori, firmemente. No sabía por qué lo hacía, pero no soportaba que esos hombres la miraran con asco, no fuera a ser que le hicieran daño al dejarla caer por mantenerse alejados. Miró a su abuela –Vengo al rato.

–Sasori…– susurro Chiyo, sorprendida en demasía por la disposición de su nieto.

–Bien. Vamos– cortó Sasori, dándole una sonrisa a su abuela y caminando hacia la ambulancia, subiendo a ella.

**(0*0*0)**

Zetsu abrió los ojos nuevamente y miró el techo blanco que estaba frente así. Se removió de un lado a otro, pensando que estaba a merced de Orochimaru, casi podía verlo llegar con una jeringa. Se sorprendió al hallarse libre. Antes de ponerse de pie y echar a correr, una chica de pelo rubio la sujeto y la echó sobre la cama.

–Tranquila, está bien. No pasa nada– le decía en tono tranquilizante, Zetsu gritó, histérica –Tranquila Zetsu chan. Mi nombre es Ino…

Zetsu identifico por fin que el lugar no se parecía en nada al consultorio de Orochimaru y se relajo un poco, aunque todavía respiraba entre cortadamente, se tranquilizo al ver que no estaba atada y que en vez de una mesa con instrumentos filosos, se encontraba una mesa con unas hermosas flores iris azules, que parecían zafiros. Recién las habían bañado con agua y escurrían gotas de rocío. No había visto nunca nada igual.

–¿Ya?– preguntó Ino, sonriéndole amablemente a Zetsu –Está bien. ¿Quieres un poco de agua? Debes estar sedienta.

La chica le ayudo a sentarse erguida y le dio de beber un poco de agua fría. Zetsu la bebió prácticamente de un trago. Ino la miro con una triste sonrisa.

–Bien– dijo mientras Zetsu le daba el vaso y ella lo ponía en una charola –Iré con la doctora Tsunade a avisarle tu mejoría. ¡Uau! Llevas un par de días dormida, se alegrara al verte. También tu _amigo_– añadió en tono ligeramente cohibido. Zetsu la miró, sorprendida –Ah. El chico que te trajo estas flores– anunció ella con una sonrisa, mientras sacaba de entre las plantas un pedazo de papel que le extendió a Zetsu –¡Está que arde, y es todo un caballero! ¡Tienes tanta suerte! Bueno, tengo que cumplir con mi deber, si necesitas algo puedes llamarme usando este botoncito rojo. Nos vemos.

Zetsu la vio marcharse, y cerrar la puerta. Le prestó atención a la nota que le había dejado en las manos. La caligrafía de quien la había escrito era fina y tipo manuscrita. No tenía borrones y estaba muy elegante. Leyó repetidas veces el contenido.

_Espero que se sienta mejor. Es día escolar y no me es posible quedarme mucho tiempo. Le vengo a visitar más tarde a ver cómo sigue. Ojalá le gusten las flores, en realidad, creo que animan esa insípida habitación. Con mis más sinceros deseos de que se recupere: Akasuna no Sasori. _

El pelirrojo vino a su mente y se sonrojo violentamente. ¿Era ese chico? ¿En serio? Reparo en el espejo que había frente a ella y su pequeño momento de euforia se destruyo al observar sus horribles rasgos. Las lágrimas volvieron a aflorar en sus ojos y a derramarse sin control alguno.

Dejó que la nota se perdiera entre los pliegues de las sábanas blancas y se escondió debajo de ellas, avergonzada y deseando que todo hubiese sido un sueño. Recordó cada momento que había pasado las últimas semanas, y creyó que nada podría aliviarle el dolor. Lloro amargamente hasta que alguien llegó.

Sasori iba vestido con un chaleco beige y una camisa blanca de manga larga, un pantalón azul marino y una corbata que igual que antes ya había aflojado. En sus hombros llevaba una mochila negra con rojo, con un peculiar broche de una nube roja sobre un fondo negro.

–Buenas tardes– le dijo la voz serena y tranquila del pelirrojo. Ella ahogo sus sollozos y se escondió más entre la ropa de cama –¿Está despierta? ¿Se siente mejor?

–**¡Vete!** ¡Por favor!**– **le gritó, molesta y con la voz quebrada –**¿No ves que quiero llorar, maldita sea?**

El pelirrojo arqueo las cejas, sorprendido ante los cambios de tonalidad que sufría la chica.

–Lo siento– susurro, parpadeando rápidamente –Solo he pasado a ver si estaba bien.

–**¡Yo estoy bien, así que vete, idiota!**– le gritó. Sasori la miró ofendido. Justo antes de que se diera media vuelta, ella volvió a decirle con tono suave –¡No te vayas! Lo siento… yo…

–¿Es a caso que eres bipolar?– preguntó él, observándola bajo la mata de ropa de cama, ella se quedo en silencio, lo que él tomo por sí –¡Vaya! Qué interesante.

–**No es interesante. **Es malo. **Demasiado, joder. Soy además de subnormal por fuera, psicológicamente. **¡Soy un monstruo! **¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí?**

Sasori, no sabía por qué había sonreído. Dejó la mochila en un rincón de la habitación y se sentó en un banco que había por ahí cerca.

–Mi nombre es Sasori. Y fui quien te encontró, ehm… en la calle.

Zetsu bajó las sábanas y lo miró con aquellos ojos. Sasori contuvo la respiración y sintió que todo su ser temblaba de pies a cabeza.

–¿Eres… de verdad el que me mando las flores?– preguntó en un susurro. Sasori asintió –¿Por qué lo hiciste? **Yo no te conozco ni nada. **

–Creí que sería un lindo detalle– respondió él, sonriendo de lado –¿no lo fue?

Zetsu las miro y se sonrojo violentamente.

–Sí…– susurro.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos. Zetsu no dejo de mirar a Sasori ni él a ella, lo que le producía vergüenza.

–Qué bonito cabello tienes– le dijo de pronto el pelirrojo, en un intento de hacerle sentir segura.

–**Es una horrible mierda.**

–Quizá cuando no estaba peinado. Pero ahora es lacio y brillante.

–**Pero soy horrible**– respondió, metiendo la cabeza en su refugio de tela blanca –No quiero que me veas.

Sasori frunció el ceño.

–¿Te hicieron algo?– preguntó, preocupado. Zetsu se mordió el labio inferior. Al no recibir respuesta Sasori intentó volver a regresar al tema de animarla a salir (se sentía incómodo hablando con lo que uno clasificaría " la pared del hospital") –Y muy bonitos ojos.

–**Ya déjate de tonterías**– fue lo único que respondió ella. Sasori sonrió. Puede que fuera difícil, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer salir a esa chica de esa mata de sábanas así estuviera el resto de la noche ahí.

No sabía por qué le interesaba tanto. Lo único que comprendía, era que no había podido dejar de pensar en ella desde que salió del hospital hacia su casa y a la escuela. Era una extraña sensación cálida y agobiante al mismo tiempo, como si le hubieran puesto un mapache encima del pecho. Había estado sonriendo todo el día, e incluso había espantado a sus amigos –aunque en ciertos momentos se había quedado mudo y serio, pensando en si Zetsu estaría bien–, era ridículo. De verdad que sí.

Pero no le importaba, mientras viera los ojos de Zetsu una vez más.

**TO BE CONTINUED. **

* * *

><p>OwO Este capítulo ha terminado. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y que si les ha gustado dejen un comentario para que la historia no solo siga, sino para que además, apoyen esta noble causa que ha iniciado nuestra sempai <strong>Deidara-Inuzuka <strong>OoÓ. Sugerencias, comentarios, tomatazos, en un review. Nada les cuesta dejar unas pocas líneas =.=U

Matta ne~


	2. Te protegeré

Hola sempais, ¿cómo están? Mary espera que bien, y les envía buenos deseos desde su computadora, -alias: Compi chan ^^-, vengo para dejarles la continuación de este fic, -¿para que más sino? ¬¬U-. Siendo sincera, me parece una lástima que no haya más reviews que los de mi sempai SasoZetsu: **Deidara-Inuzuka, **y por un momento, les juro que pensaba abandonarlos ¬¬**. Pero, si hay algo que no quiero hacer, es decepcionar a mi sempai uwú. Sin embargo, a todas vistas, tardaré mucho en dar conti a esto por el mismo motivo, ya que, a los otros fics que tengo, les va "mejor" y necesito dedicarme tiempo a ellos, que vienen a fruto de los comentarios ^^. Por eso, aquel que lea y no deje comentario le caerá una maldición JashinIgirisu, por no apoyar el proyecto ¬¬** Y sí, si hay quien lea esta historia además de sempai, esto es una amenaza. Sino, lo siento sempai, sinceramente lo intento para hacer mejor la pareja u-u. Sin embargo, haré lo posible, para no decepcionarte y tampoco tardar mucho, nada más por ti owo. -w- lo que me recuerda: Felicidades, lamento tardar en dejarte tu obsequio.

_Naruto no me pertenece es de Masashi Kishimoto. _

* * *

><p><strong>2.<strong>

**Te protegeré. **

_"Porque no hay tal cosa como el amor. Porque nunca he amado, porque no puedo amar, no te puedo mirar…" Sweet Sorrow, No such thing as love_

**.**

**.**

La fue a visitar prácticamente diario, llevándose consigo las tareas de la escuela y haciéndolas mientras Zetsu dormitaba casi todo el día. A veces, cuando despertaba ella, Sasori le ofrecía un poco de pan ó una crema de champiñones, y Zetsu engullía la comida que le diera casi sin saborearla. Sea lo que sea lo que le pasó a la pobrecilla, pensaba Sasori, debió de pasar mucho tiempo sin comer algo.

Una semana y media después, Zetsu había recuperado el peso que había perdido, sus pómulos ya no se veían demacrados, y la sombra negra que se podía ver en su mitad blanca, ahora ya casi estaba desaparecida. A veces la encontraba pasándose los dedos entre el cabello para alaciárselo, pero en cuanto entraba él, Zetsu dejaba de hacerlo y se metía debajo de las sábanas, donde parecía sentirse completamente segura de cualquier cosa que pudiera querer hacerle el mundo.

Sasori procuraba hacerle platica, aunque muchos de esos intentos siempre terminaban con una amenaza por parte de ella, poco le terminaba importando. Igualmente le cambiaba las flores constantemente, siempre unas diferentes, para ver con cuál reaccionaba de mejor humor, pero sus detalles solo eran percibidos de reojo y Zetsu apenas las veía y les daba las gracias volvía a esconderse debajo de las mantas. En otro intentó de ser amable, le leía en voz alta a Zetsu un libro de fantasía, de terror, ficción, –un día intento probar con uno de amor, pero solo logro que la peli verde intentara arrojarle en la cara el florero donde había un girasol–, incluso de la escuela. Pero Zetsu permanecía mirando a lo lejos; Cada vez que despertaba, se removía gritando y a veces Sasori se acercaba a calmarla, cuando no era él, recibía informes de las enfermeras que atendían a Zetsu.

Termino haciendo de su visita al hospital un hábito. Cuando estaba en la escuela, se la pasaba revisando su celular, pendiente de la hora en que pudiera salir de las clases e ir a visitarla, un día incluso intentó ir el día que tenía una hora libre entre la tercera y cuarta clase, pero el tiempo se le había ido volando y termino sin percatarse que había perdido dos clases. Los días que tenía que ayudar en la tienda de marionetas de su abuela, todo se le caía ó nunca escuchaba a los clientes con atención, terminaba pasando por un antipático y usualmente estaba de mal humor, preguntándose una y otra vez cómo estaría Zetsu, ó si ya habría despertado. ¿Y si le daban de alta y le permitían ir a su casa y ya no volvía a verla?

Se estaba ganando una buena patada en el trasero, había que admitirlo. Pese a todas las atenciones que le procuraba a la joven, lo más que había llegado a lograr, era que Zetsu le dijera "Buenos días" ó "Hasta luego", y siempre con un tono entre indiferente y seco.

En silencio, Sasori se había jurado que la iría a ver hasta que estuviera bien. Pero todo eso pasó a segundo plano al darse cuenta de que quizá, cuando Zetsu saliera del hospital podría no volverla a ver. Y entonces, egoístamente deseaba que ella no se fuera nunca de ahí.

–Pero, ¿qué estoy diciendo?– se preguntó mientras dejaba a un lado el libro de Química y se frotaba la cara con fuerza –.Eso es desear mal, Sasori. Eso es malo.

Sin embargo, no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto. Nadie había ido a buscar a Zetsu. ¿Tendría familia? ¿Habían muerto en un incidente y ella apenas se había salvado?

Durante las últimas dos horas –antes de recordarse que debía hacer la tarea– había buscado en el Internet sobre noticias. Pero no había nada que pareciera relacionarse con Zetsu. Miró el libro de Química y suspiro. El proyecto debía de estar terminado para el lunes, y aunque era viernes, quería terminarlo para tener el fin de semana libre. Y poder visitar a Zetsu.

Así que con un suspiro predispuesto, trató de enfocarse completamente en el trabajo, y para las siete de la noche, le aviso a su abuela que saldría al hospital, y que regresaría en cuanto terminara la hora de las visitas.

–¿Llevas un suéter?– preguntó Chiyo mientras ponía en una bolsita un delicioso estofado que habían comido en la tarde –¿Llaves, dinero para el taxi? ¿Terminaste la tarea?

–Sí, abuela– respondió Sasori, un poco impaciente, mientras se ponía una chaqueta café, que le iba perfectamente a sus ojos –.No tienes de qué preocuparte.

Chiyo apareció de la cocina y le extendió el envase donde iba la comida. Al parecer, ya había sumido –aunque todavía con la extrañeza del mundo entero– que Sasori estaba dispuesto a procurar por Zetsu.

–¿Podrías darle esto a esa chica de mi parte?– preguntó su abuela, arqueando la ceja mientras Sasori miraba el envase, curioso. La anciana sonrió afablemente –Ya he probado la comida del hospital un par de veces, y no ha sido nada agradable. Seguro que la están matando de hambre.

–Sí, claro– suspiro Sasori, en un tono casi sarcástico, al recordar la voraz hambre de Zetsu para con casi cualquier cosa. Chiyo sonrió y le arregló el cuello a su nieto, el rostro de Sasori adquirió el tono de sus cabellos –¿Qué haces, abuela Chiyo?

Ella sonrió y le sacudió los hombros, mirándolo desde abajo, apenas por unos diez ó quince centímetros. Colocó nuevamente las manos en los hombros del pelirrojo.

–Oh, solo no quiero que salgas en fachas– contestó su abuela con una sonrisa, y luego lanzó una fuerte carcajada. Sasori se sonrojo más –En especial si vas a ir a ver a una jovencita.

–No digas tonterías, abuela– le dijo, con la voz ronca y nerviosa, mientras cogía la comida y salía de la casa, con paso rápido, esperando que su abuela no se percatara del notable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Se fue caminando hasta el hospital, que quedaba a 19 cuadras exactamente de su casa. Iba pensando en las cosas que tenía pendientes y en cómo terminarlas pronto para pasar el fin de semana en el hospital. ¡Ah!, pero había olvidado que Deidara y él se irían al museo de arte el domingo. Podía al final posponerlo y… No, Deidara llevaba un mes y medio esperando poder ir, y si había algo que disgustaba a Sasori, era hacer esperar a la gente, y más, si la espera sería en vano. Tendría que resignarse a no ir al hospital. ¿Y mañana? Parecía que mañana sería una buena opción, hasta que recordó que debía ir al entrenamiento de básquet. Akatsuki llegaba a la final y Guy sensei, su entrenador, lo reprendería por su falta a unas semanas del gran juego. Igual aquella _caravana _–como él lo llamaba–, no podría durar todo el día. Así que mañana, podía visitar a Zetsu.

Sin darse cuenta de cuándo, por fin llegó al hospital. Entró y después de un cortés intercambio de palabras seguido al saludo de la enfermera, pidió una visita al cuarto 114, donde estaba Zetsu. La mujer asintió y le entregó una especie de credencial que Sasori se colgó inmediatamente al cuello.

–Gracias– le dijo mientras daba media vuelta y se iba por el pasillo.

A decir verdad, no le gustaban los Hospitales, eran de los lugares que más le desagradaban. Ahí estaban los enfermos, y la mayor parte de los muertos. No es que le dieran pánico, de hecho, él había considerado la medicina como una de sus carreras y la estudiaba junto con Arte, pero le recordaba cuando sus padres murieron y él y Chiyo habían tenido que hacer un reconocimiento de los cuerpos. El simple recuerdo le helaba la sangre y le estremecía los huesos.

Cuando llegó a la habitación 114, se paró frente a ella y observó por la rendija de la puerta que Zetsu dibujaba algo en un cuaderno que debía haberle pedido a una de las enfermeras. Sasori torció la boca, él le había dicho que cualquier cosa que necesitara podía pedírsela, y que si estaba en sus posibilidades dárselo, lo haría. Entre las pocas cosas que le había pedido Zetsu –un par de chocolates y un refresco–, obviamente no figuraba un cuaderno y unos colores que seguramente eran de la zona de infantes.

Aunque se sintió un poco ofendido, mantuvo la perspectiva de que a Zetsu podía gustarle el arte, y ahora le vendría muy bien hacerla charlar un poco. Con una sonrisa, tocó la puerta y Zetsu escondió el cuaderno inmediatamente bajo las sábanas. Sasori se sintió decepcionado, pero aún así volvió a tocar la puerta, esperando que Zetsu hablara.

–¿Se puede?– preguntó mientras abría ligeramente la puerta y se dejaba ver. Zetsu se tensó completamente y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza una sola vez. Sasori atravesó la puerta mientras Zetsu intentaba disimuladamente esconder los colores bajo la colcha –Buenos días. ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

Zetsu termino de esconder los colores e inmediatamente se recostó y se cubrió la cara con las sábanas. Sasori frunció el ceño, ligeramente molesto.

–Sí– respondió Zetsu, sin saludarlo. Sasori se acercó y se sentó en el sillón, al lado de la camilla.

–Mi abuela te hizo de comer. ¿Quieres?– insistió con un tono afable. Zetsu no hizo ningún movimiento. Por alguna razón Sasori sintió que el coraje le subía desde la boca del estomago al pecho de manera desagradable, hasta la garganta, que comenzó a arderle, pero intentó mantener su tono amigable –Está muy rico. Es pollo con arroz y mole. Se enfriará si no lo comes ya.

Con cierta lentitud que logro inquietar a Sasori, Zetsu bajó las sábanas y lo miró con sus dorados ojos. Inmediatamente los nervios y los latidos del corazón del pelirrojo se dispararon. Zetsu se sentó erguida y Sasori le sonrió, sacando de la bolsa el traste donde iba la comida. Se paró a la esquina del cuarto, donde sacó un plato y ahí dejó la comida. Un agradable olor lleno el cuarto en unos cuantos segundos. Zetsu miró el plato con los ojos brillando, como un animalito abandonado al que has decidido mantener.

Aquel pensamiento conmovió a Sasori de la misma manera en que lo hizo enojar. Porque Zetsu se veía y se sentía tan sola… Hubiera querido abrazarla, pero eso sería un tanto inadecuado. Aunque… ¿Eso de qué iba a preocuparle si ya era suficientemente anormal con irla a visitar y atender como si la conociera de toda la vida?

–Te gustará. Mi abuela cocina de las mil maravillas– le dijo, poniendo el plato en una pequeña mesita que llevó hasta la cama de Zetsu y se la puso en frente, llenando un vaso con agua simple –Incluso ni notarás que no tienes una soda.

Zetsu miró a Sasori, entre curiosa y agradecida. En realidad, Sasori se sentía un poco mal porque en vez de que se ganara su confianza, Zetsu cada vez hablaba menos. Pero, algo le hacía insistir. Algo que no lograba identificar ni de broma. Zetsu cogió el pollo y empezó a comer. Había que admitir, los modales no le iban muy bien a ella. Ó sentía que con su apariencia nada podría hacer más elegante que la hiciera ver _hermosa. _

Pero Sasori recargó la cabeza en la mano y continúo mirándola como si fuera el arte más perfecto del mundo. Y es que en realidad, Sasori se jactaba de ser indiferente ante la mujer más cotizada del mundo, pero por alguna razón, encontraba interesante y bello todo en Zetsu. ¡Era ridículo! Pero no podía evitar, sin importar qué hiciera durante esos días, sus pensamientos volvían a volar hacia ella.

–¿Está bueno?– preguntó cuando Zetsu lo miró con la comisuras de los labios con rastros de mole. Zetsu asintió y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano, embarrando un poco de la comida en su rostro. Sasori sonrió y se acercó, con el pulgar le limpió el rostro, pero enseguida, Zetsu se retiro y solo se escucharon los colores y el cuaderno al caer del otro lado. Sasori apartó la mano –Vale… Lo siento. Está bien, no quiero hacerte nada malo.

–**¿Entonces?**– preguntó, un tanto enojada, evitando la mirada de Sasori y observando los desparramados colores. Sasori se puso de pie, dispuesto a recogerlos, pero en cuanto Zetsu miró que Sasori iba para allá casi avienta la mesilla y se tira al suelo –**¡No te acerques a eso! ¡Son mis cosas!**

Sasori se quedo quieto a los pies de la cama, sin llegar a ver lo que el cuaderno abierto tenía. En otro momento realmente no habría tolerado que lo trataran así y se habría largado luego de mentarle su madre al idiota que lo hubiera ofendido. Lo hubiera hecho de no tener en la cabeza la posibilidad de que a lo mejor, Zetsu hubiese sido violada.

–Lo siento– volvió a decir y se alejo poco a poco del cuaderno y los colores –Solo quería ayudarte.

–Ya lo sé– contestó Zetsu, mirando hacia la comida. Sasori tomo ese cambio de voz como una señal de que estaba "perdonado" –.Te estás tomando demasiadas molestias y me estoy comportando en cambio, como una grosera. **¡Soy una idiota! **Deberían de encerrarme en el manicomio.

Zetsu se cubrió la cara con las manos, y Sasori, que estiro los brazos para tocarla se arrepintió. Y solo se hincó en la cama y la miró desde abajo.

–No, no– susurro con un tono de voz incómodo. No sabía tratar con ese tipo de escenas –Claro que no. Tú estás perfectamente bien, en serio.

–**¡No es verdad, pero si crees eso eres un verdadero estúpido!**– le contestó Zetsu, fulminándolo con la mirada. Sasori sintió un tic en su ojito. –Lo siento… ¿ves por qué digo que debo estar en uno de esos lugares? ¡Soy bipolar y una fenómeno por fuera!

–No eres una fenómeno– dijo Sasori y sonrió más ampliamente al ver que Zetsu lo miraba –Incluso, me parece agradable tu compañía.

Silencio. Zetsu se descubrió la cara –las lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas como si fueran gotas de rocío– y lo miró, expectante.

–¿De verdad?– preguntó, con la voz quebrada. Sasori se apresuró a asentir.

–Sí– refutó con sus palabras –.Si no lo creyera, habría dejado de venir desde el primer día. ¿No te parece?

–¿Y por qué vienes?– preguntó Zetsu –**¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer con tu vida que verme? ¡Te apuesto a que te burlas de mí! **

–¿Por qué querría hacer algo remotamente cercano a eso?– preguntó Sasori, con el ceño fruncido.

–Hay muchos hombres allá afuera que esperan poder verme. Solo Tsunade samma evita que los **estúpidos y desgraciados **reporteros vengan a convertirme en una de sus **ridículas **noticias **de mierda. **

Antes que sorprenderse por el vocabulario de Zetsu, imagino que estaba en todo el derecho de decir todo eso. A Sasori le pareció que debía de hacer algo.

–¿Y por qué no?– preguntó Sasori, en tono condescendiente –Quizá entonces tus padres…

La reacción de Zetsu no fue ni mucho menos la que esperaba.

–**¡No me hables de esos dos idiotas!**– gritó, enfurecida. Sasori sintió que se le oprimía el corazón. ¿Un problema familiar es lo que la había traído aquí? Podía ser ahora una posibilidad. ¿Ó era solo una etapa de rebeldía hacia los padres? Lamentablemente, Sasori sería el menos indicado para hablar de cualquiera de esas dos ideas al carecer de padres –¡No quiero oír sus nombres ni tampoco pensar que existen siquiera!

Esta vez se sorprendió de que la voz suave contestara con cosas más infames, pero con un tono amargo y dolido, en vez de enojado. Sasori se pasó la lengua por los labios.

–Vale. Entiendo– no le quedó más remedio que contestar con eso –Lo lamento. Solo quería decir que…

–**¡Se la mierda que querías decir! **Pero… Mis padres… ellos no…– su mirada se fue a sus manos y las observó con un terror y asco indescriptibles. Sasori volvió a tomar nota: Zetsu no era así anteriormente –Los odio…

Sasori se había preguntado mil veces cómo era decir eso por un completo drama. Pero se dio cuenta de que, lo de Zetsu no era en absoluto un drama estúpido de jovencita con hormonas fuera de control. Sintió pena por ella, algo que en realidad, era muy inusual. Se atrevió a acercarse un poco más, cautelosamente. Estaba claro que ese día no estaba analizando bien sus palabras.

–¿Tienes a dónde ir?– se atrevió a preguntar, en no más que un tenue susurro, que temió, Zetsu no hubiera podido escuchar. Pero ella levantó la mirada y le penetró con aquellos ojos entristecidos.

–No… – contestó ella –La enfermera me dijo que podría salir el día de hoy, pero yo no… y temo estarle quitando la habitación a alguien que lo necesite…y…

–Chst– le indicó Sasori, y le sonrió –.No te preocupes. Veremos qué podemos hacer.

–¿Podemos?– repitió Zetsu, sorprendida. Sasori asintió firmemente –**Pero si yo no tengo nada que ver contigo. **

Sasori negó con la cabeza y luego de analizar la pregunta y posible respuesta, se encogió de hombros.

–Supongo que no– susurro –.Pero no te voy a dejar en la calle nuevamente. Pero… ¿qué podemos…?

Zetsu empezó a negar frenéticamente la cabeza.

–No. Has hecho demasiado, y no deseo importunar más. **Mejor será que te olvides de mí, **de todos modos, yo no soy… _nadie. _

–Hablas como si estuvieras cien por ciento segura, Zetsu– le reprochó. Ella se encogió de hombros.

–Quizá no debería ni siquiera de tener nombre.

–Eso sería imposible. Si no, ¿cómo te llamaría yo?

Zetsu levantó la mirada y observó a Sasori, que parecía reacio a abandonarla a su suerte. No supo decirle en ese momento cuánto se lo agradecía, y tampoco supo qué decir cuando él se paró y salió de la habitación sin decirle un adiós siquiera. Permaneció allí segundos que se le antojaron interminables, hasta que por fin, con manos temblorosas movió la mesilla y se puso de pie. Aunque se sentía todavía débil, ya podía mantenerse sola y se agachó a recoger los colores y el cuaderno que se habían caído en su brusco movimiento por evitar el contacto de Sasori.

No sabía por qué lo había hecho, realmente le gustaba que Sasori la tocara. Cuando las enfermeras venían, casi siempre la tocaban como si fuera un bicho extraño frente a ellas, ó algo muy asqueroso en la pared que no quieren saber ni siquiera de qué se trata. En cambio, cuando Sasori la tocaba, se sentía normal. Como si la fealdad no opacara su rostro, ni la deformidad tampoco. Pero, realmente, ¿qué podría ser normal en ella?

Cada vez que se miraba en el espejo, se convencía de que Sasori era simplemente un chico de un buen corazón, conmovido por la fealdad de ella. Nunca se atrevería a pensar que podría, alguien como él, fijarse en ella de otra manera que no fuera la lástima.

Miró la página de su cuaderno en la que estaba dibujando. De inmediato sintió una punzada en su pecho, solo por la imagen de Sasori que yacía en aquel papel, sonriéndole. Las lágrimas se volvieron a colar por su rostro.

Sasori era hermoso, y peor que eso, empezaba a sentir algo cada vez que ese pelirrojo cruzaba el umbral de la puerta. Incluso se alaciaba el cabello para que no lo viera enmarañado. Era inútil, y lo sabía. Zetsu era horrible, pero…

Sasori volvió a entrar a la habitación. Al verla en el suelo creyó que se había caído e intentó ir a por ella, pero Zetsu –cerró y escondió el cuaderno– le gritó que no se acercara. Sasori suspiro.

–Creo que eso será imposible– le dijo –Hice una llamada a mi abuela. Dice que estará encantada de tenerte en la casa, como nuestra invitada.

La cara de Zetsu no pudo sino reflejar absoluto desconcierto, y tanto el cuaderno como uno de los colores que había recogido volvieron a resbalar al suelo.

**(0*0*0)**

La capucha le cubría prácticamente todo el rostro, y siendo sinceros, así lo prefería. Estaba avergonzada de tener que aceptar la invitación de Sasori a su casa, porque carecía de un lugar a dónde ir. Por mucho, consideraba aquel encuentro como algo que debía de reducir el menor tiempo posible. Quizá pudiera hacerse de un adorable puesto en el circo, como fenómeno, y no tendría que pensar en importunar a la gente.

Sasori le ayudó a bajar del taxi con gentileza, pese a que ella le dijo que no era necesario. En ese momento, solo llevaba en las manos el cuaderno y los colores, además tenía puesto el camisón con el que había salido de aquel horrible lugar, con la excepción de que a vistas de la poca tela que la cubría Sasori le había puesto su suéter encima, haciendo que se sintiera más protegida. El hospital le había regalado unas sandalias, para que las usara al menos en lo que llegaba a la casa del pelirrojo.

–Bien, ya llegamos– anunció Sasori mientras cerraba la puerta del taxi.

–**Creo que eso es más que obvio**– soltó Zetsu con voz ronca, para enseguida añadir con cierta vergüenza y dulzura: –Tu casa es muy bonita.

En efecto, la casa de Sasori emanaba una especie de señal acogedora, aunque muy sencilla. La fachada era de un color arena y las ventanas de las más sencillas, aunque Zetsu podía ver todavía unos mosquiteros que se alcanzaban a distinguir por las cortinas blancas. La casa era de dos pisos y tenía un pequeño balcón, donde estaba una mecedora. Zetsu miró detenidamente el lugar, antes de que el chirrido de las llantas del taxi irrumpiera en sus pensamientos. Sasori ya parecía impaciente por entrar a la casa, aunque después de todo, Zetsu no quería culparlo, habían salido a las doce de la noche, mientras hacían los papeles de salida. Y aún así, al día siguiente tendría que ir Chiyo a confirmar el hospedaje de Zetsu.

La chica nunca se había sentido tan como un estorbo como se sentía ahora. Su parte blanca estaba claramente sonrojada, por otro lado, la parte negra –aunque ardía–, no se notaba el sonrojo.

–¿A qué esperas, Zetsu?– preguntó Sasori en tono afable. Ella se encamino, un poco ayudada por el pelirrojo, un poco molesta de que así fuera.

Cuando Sasori le abrió la puerta, un aroma cálido le golpeó el rostro y recordó que en las agotadoras tardes escolares, lo único que quería hacer era regresar a su casa y aspirar el delicioso aroma de la comida de su madre. Su padre ya la habría ido a buscar y al entrar, le despeinaba el cabello, mientras Zetsu caminaba y ayudaba a su madre en la cocina. Sus ojos se quisieron anegar en lágrimas, pero enseguida los cerró con fuerza, obligándose a no pensar en ellos. Realmente, tenía que olvidar toda su vida anterior.

Miró de reojo a Sasori que cerraba la puerta, mientras ella se quedaba con los brazos cruzados, tímida, expectante a lo que pasaría ahora. Le intimidaba la amabilidad de Sasori, y le incomodaba el estar ocupando un lugar que cualquiera diría, no se merecía.

–¡Abuela, ya _llegamos_!– exclamó Sasori mientras caminaba por la sala y se dejaba en una mesita las llaves. Miró a Zetsu –.Ven, te presentaré con mi abuela.

Zetsu se quedo quieta, sin moverse. Miró de un lado a otro. La casa era casi la misma que antes, aunque ahora reparaba en diversos detalles, como el gran cuadro que colgaba de una especie de chimenea sencilla. Ahí había un hombre pelirrojo y de ojos azules, abrazando a una mujer de cabello y ojos castaños que llevaba a un pequeño niño envuelto, como un bultito, de rojizos cabellos y ojos cerrados, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y con unos cachetes adorables que le habrían producido a Zetsu las ansías de pellizcarlos. Hasta que cayó en la cuenta, de que debía ser Sasori.

–¿Zetsu?– preguntó el pelirrojo, con la voz incómoda. Zetsu se giro a verlo.

–¿Son tus padres?– susurró con la voz apenas audible. Temió que quizá Sasori no hubiese alcanzado a escucharla.

–Sí. Son mis padres– dijo Sasori, mientras se rascaba entre la sien y la ceja, en un gesto distraído –¿Vamos con mi abuela? Debe estar esperando que…

–¡Hola!– exclamó la voz de una mujer anciana. Zetsu se giro inmediatamente con un sobresalto y hubiera gustado de cubrirse la cara, pero Chiyo ya le había tomado las manos y la examinaba con una sonrisa –.Mucho gusto, pequeña. Mi nombre es Chiyo.

Zetsu sintió que el sonrojo iba en aumento.

–Ho…Hola…– susurro, fijando la mirada en sus pies. Parecía como si de momento, sus sandalias fueran lo más interesante del mundo. De pronto se le ocurrió que debía de agradecer la amabilidad de la señora, así que inmediatamente se dejó caer de rodillas y pegó la frente al suelo –¡Muchas gracias por esto! **¡No tenían que hacerlo, se lo quise decir a **Sasori samma** mil veces! **¡Prometo servir de mucha ayuda, **ni siquiera me notarán! **Pondré todo mi empeño en un agradecimiento por sus (**cabe decir inútiles, pero) **generosos gestos para conmigo, y además…!

–¡Hey, hey!– la interrumpió Sasori, que miraba sorprendido a Zetsu, que no se atrevió a levantar la mirada del suelo y de los pies de Chiyo. El pelirrojo se acercó y se hincó un poco donde Zetsu –¿Qué estás haciendo?

Sasori le puso las manos sobre los hombros, con cuidado de que Zetsu no fuera a reaccionar y lo golpeara –la teoría de que fue violada, seguía patente entre las especulaciones de Sasori, pero ahora dudaba un poco–, Zetsu se estremeció, pero el pelirrojo no apartó las manos.

–Vaya– susurro Chiyo, sorprendida y agregó con tono afable –No es necesario que hagas nada de eso, niña. Eres nuestra invitada.

Zetsu se irguió, aunque mantuvo las rodillas en el suelo. Sasori la miró con detenimiento y Chiyo sonrió con más ganas todavía.

–Y deberías de cambiarte esa cosa– dijo, señalando el blusón, que aunque limpio, estaba todavía rasgado –Ven. Te daré algo para que te cubras. Así, bien puede decirse que estás desnuda.

Inmediatamente Sasori apartó las manos de Zetsu, aunque prácticamente, la espalda de ella era la menos descubierta. Chiyo estiró la mano y Zetsu la aceptó con extrema timidez. La anciana le ayudo a ponerse de pie. Sasori también pareció saltar como un resorte y se rascó la nuca distraídamente, repentinamente sonrojado. Zetsu lo miró mientras la anciana la guiaba por las escaleras hasta lo que parecía ser, la habitación de huéspedes.

Aunque era demasiado grande para ello. Tenía una cama matrimonial de bellas colchas de un rosa pálido. Una alfombra persa, con una flor de loto en el centro, y con grandiosos bordados serpenteantes de un color amarillo pálido, el fondo era de un rosa pastel agradable. Había una especie de baca-baúl a los pies de la cama, y al fondo, donde entraba la luz de uno de los faroles por la ventana –ésta tenía también una especie de sillón para acomodarse– estaba un tocador con un espejo enorme. A su lado, estaba un ropero que se abría con una especie de cancel.

Definitivamente esa no era la habitación de huéspedes. Chiyo se acercó al ropero y lo abrió. Toda la ropa que había ahí estaba envuelta en plástico. Zetsu frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. La anciana sacó un sencillo pantalón rosado con dibujos de ratones y una especie de blusa de lana y manga larga de color lila.

–Bien. Con esto podrás dormir– dijo Chiyo con una sonrisa.

–No quisiera tomar… yo, así estoy bien– comentó Zetsu, dando un paso hacia atrás cuando Chiyo ofreció el conjunto.

–Querida– dijo, con un tono burlón –.Ese camisón esta tan raído que casi se te ve la ropa interior.

Zetsu no tuvo más opción que sujetar la pijama entre sus manos, sonrojada por las palabras de la anciana.

–Gracias… De verdad– susurró, bajando la mirada. Chiyo asintió y camino hacia la salida y cerró quedamente la puerta.

Zetsu se quedó ahí parada, mirando detenidamente el lugar. La luz del farol era suficiente como para pensar en prender la luz de la habitación, así que se apresuró a cambiarse y ponerse el pijama. Se sintió a gusto, como si, de momento aquel fuera su hogar. El dulce aroma de jabón le llenó la nariz y ella lo aspiro agradecida, la comisura de sus labios incluso empezaban a curvarse.

Unos minutos después, se animó a salir y ver por el pasillo. Sasori pasaba por ahí, lavándose los dientes. Cuando Sasori la miró se quedo quieto, como si examinara una ecuación complicada.

–El sillón de la sala está bien para que duerma– dijo mientras salía, con el camisón en las manos. Sasori le hizo una seña con la mano para que lo esperara y corrió al baño. Escupió y se enjuago la boca antes de alcanzar a Zetsu.

–Para nada– fue lo primero que le dijo y luego hizo un gesto hacia el cuarto del que acababa de salir –Dormirás en esa habitación.

–¿En esa?– preguntó Zetsu y miró a Sasori, con las cejas arqueadas –**¡Pero es estúpidamente grande! **Demasiado para mí. Si es la tuya, **ya te dije que no quiero causar molestias. **

–No es mía– soltó Sasori, un poco contento de que Zetsu hablara más, aunque se sentía un poco apocado –Era de mis padres.

Zetsu bajó la mirada, el simple hecho de que Sasori hubiera dicho _era _le causaba un nudo en la boca del estomago. Quizá debió de aceptarlo sin pensar. Como lo haría cualquier chica aprovechada. Zetsu nunca había sido así, y el hecho de considerar la amabilidad de Sasori y la anciana como pura lástima, era algo que le hacía sentirse como una especie de parasito.

–Lo siento– se disculpó –**Soy una torpe. **

–¿Eh?– preguntó Sasori, arqueando una ceja –¿Por qué te disculpas?– antes de que Zetsu se disculpara por disculparse, ó que siquiera pensara en una respuesta, Sasori la atajó –Sinceramente, no entiendo a las personas. ¿Por qué hablan de disculparse cuando no es su culpa?

Zetsu se quedó callada. Sasori suspiró y camino hacia la habitación de la que había salido Zetsu y abrió la puerta nuevamente, invitó a la chica a entrar, pero Zetsu no hizo nada.

–Es que… no me siento bien… haciendo… bueno, ocupando…– balbuceaba. Era ridículo.

–Ellos llevan muertos doce años.

Zetsu retorció la tela del camisón con nerviosismo. Pese a que el pelirrojo hablaba de ello con aparente soltura, sabía que no era así en realidad. Zetsu no podría hacerlo. Pensar en sus padres le hizo tener que morderse la lengua para no llorar. No quería mostrarse tan indefensa como ahora, nunca, frente a nadie. Así que con un paso firme, entró nuevamente a la habitación de los fallecidos padres de Sasori y dejó el camisón en el banco a los pies de la cama. Sasori entró justo después de ella y empezó a distender la cama. Zetsu se quedó en un rincón, esperando que el pelirrojo le dijera que podía irse al sillón si eso gustaba.

–A veces hace frío aquí. Si tienes, puedes decirme y vengo para encender el calentador. ¿Ó prefieres tener a la mano unas cuantas cobijas?– le preguntó Sasori, mientras estiraba las sábanas, más como una especie de entretenimiento a una verdadera necesidad, pues estaban completamente lisas. La miró un momento antes de que, al cruzar la mirada, él la volviera hacia otro lado. Zetsu tomo esto como una clara señal de que no soportaba su apariencia y se sintió abatida. Sasori se rascó la nuca distraídamente –.Eh, ¿lista para dormir ó… te quieres quedar un rato despierta y ver tele, ó… algo?

–**No, gracias. Está claro que no soportas mirarme, **así que debería de irme a dormir.

Sasori la miró, con los ojos abiertos.

–¿Eh? ¿Por qué piensas que yo…? No vamos a volver a lo mismo, ¿verdad?– reprochó, ofendido –¿Qué te hace pensar esas cosas tan absurdas y superficiales de mí?

–**Que apartas la mirada, carajo**– respondió Zetsu, bajando la mirada. Sasori se quedó completamente quieto, la expresión de su cara era la de quien acaban de patear con fuerza en el estomago. Lanzó un largo suspiro y se pasó la mano por la cara.

–No la apartó por eso.

–**¿Entonces? Si me das una buena excusa te creeré, sino, puedo irme. Tampoco es que me importe mucho no tener un lugar a donde ir. **

Sasori la miró, tan intensamente que Zetsu tuvo que apartar la mirada. Sentía que su corazón le martilleaba el pecho hasta dolerle y lanzó un pequeño gemido, inaudible para Sasori.

–¿Mejor?– preguntó Sasori, burlón.

–**Déjate de tonterías…**Haces que me ponga nerviosa.

Sasori sonrió y apartó un poco la mirada, respirando profundamente para intentar calmarse. Las reacciones que tendían a sucederle cuando estaba con Zetsu eran peligrosas.

–Vale, vale– respondió altaneramente –.Pero ya no pienses así de mí. Si no te mantengo la mirada es porque…– su frase no logró ser terminada. No podía decirle algo tan ridículo como que, si continuaba mirándola mucho tiempo, ya no podría dejar de hacerlo –Bueno, en realidad. Creo que no tendrás frío, hace, de hecho, calor… ¿Verdad?

Zetsu asintió una vez, tragando saliva ruidosamente.

–Bien. Espero que te sientas cómoda, por favor, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo…– continúo Sasori, cortésmente –Yo… Que pases buenas noches, Zetsu. Hasta mañana.

Y antes de que Zetsu pudiera abrir la boca y responderle, él ya había salido y cerrado la puerta.

–Buenas noches…– susurro.

**(0*0*0)**

_El viento era gélido, ahí donde estaba parada. Sentía que el frío terminaría por derrumbarla de su frágil pedestal. Al mirar sus manos se percató de que se trataban de las de antaño, casi tan blancas como la porcelana. _

_–Zetsu– susurró una voz conocida, atrás. Ella volteó. Se sorprendió al notar que ahí estaba Sasori, con una sonrisa de lado, mirándola con sus ojos café grisáceo. _

_–¿Sasori?– preguntó, mientras el pelirrojo se acercaba y estiraba la mano para tomar la suya, cuando sus dedos se estrecharon, una corriente eléctrica corrió por su cuerpo y dejó de sentir el frío. Observó con detenimiento al pelirrojo –¿Qué haces?_

_Sasori le pasó una mano por la mejilla, fue una caricia tan suave que podría llamarse la de una pluma. Zetsu cerró los ojos, lanzando un suspiro de placer. _

_–Eres normal– susurró Sasori –.Así eres tan _bella. _No eres aquel _monstruo.

_Zetsu abrió los ojos y sonrió, asintiendo. ¿Todo aquello había sido un simple sueño? Sus padres se alegrarían de conocer a Sasori. Era tan amable, y tan _hermoso.

_–Sí. Ya no soy esa _cosa. _¿Y así, te gusto?– preguntó, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza. Sasori sonrió, aunque de pronto, sus facciones se contorsionaron y se alejo de ella, con la mirada llena de asco. –¿Sasori? ¡Sasori! ¿Qué pasa?_

_–¡Eres horrible!– el pelirrojo subrayó la última palabra, poniéndole gran énfasis. Zetsu volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Su piel era de nuevo blanca y negra. Zetsu ahogo un grito y miro a Sasori._

_–¡No, por favor, no te alejes!– le gritó. Pero su voz se volvía ronca y gruesa, horrible, como las de películas de terror, Sasori puso una expresión compasiva, aunque en sus ojos se veía la repulsión._

_–Vaya… no. No lo haré. Pero no esperes que _yo _este con… lo que sea que eres tú. Sería una estupidez ¿no? Ven, pequeña mascota. Pobrecilla…_

_Zetsu se percató de que se convertía en una especie de animal y Sasori le sonreía afablemente. Como quien siente lástima, aunque no quiera a la cosa. Le pasó una mano por la cabeza, y aunque Zetsu intentó hablar, no podía._

_–Pobrecilla– susurro Sasori –.Eres muy fea. Supongo que puedo hacer algo por ti… Pero no esperes que me encariñe ni un poco contigo. Las personas como yo (normales y perfectas) jamás serán iguales a ti, pequeña y pobre fenómeno. _

(**0*0*0)**

Prácticamente, Zetsu se paró sudando, ahogando un gritó en la garganta, su cabello se pegaba a su rostro por el sudor. Puso la mano sobre su pecho, donde podía sentir su acelerado corazón. La noche ya había empezado a aclararse y la habitación ya no necesitaba tanto de la luz del farol para distinguirse. Zetsu encogió las piernas, y se las abrazó. Luego se puso a sollozar.

**(0*0*0)**

Sasori tocó la puerta de la habitación. No respondió nadie.

_–Quizá esté dormida todavía_– pensó mientras fruncía el ceño –_Aunque ya son más de las nueve. Tengo que irme a mi entrenamiento y no puedo faltar. Podría incluso, invitarla. Aunque lo más seguro es que me mande al diablo. _

Chiyo cocinaba y llegaba el aroma de huevos con jamón. Bueno, Sasori se moría de hambre. Volvió a tocar la puerta, esta vez con más fuerza.

–¿Zetsu? ¿Estás despierta? ¿Visible?– preguntó, acercando la cara a la puerta. No escuchó ningún ruido. Comenzó a sentir en la boca del estomago un horrible nudo que hizo que abriera la puerta violentamente. Zetsu se giró a verlo, tenía el cabello recogido en una trenza y su cuaderno de dibujo en la mano. Sasori suspiro, ciertamente aliviado, y un poco cabreado –¿Por qué no respondes? ¡Ya me habías asustado!

Zetsu cerró el cuaderno.

–No te había escuchado. **Mentira, solo no quiero bajar. **¡Che! ¿Desde cuándo eres la que dice la verdad, tonta?– discutió Zetsu consigo misma. Sasori arqueo la ceja –¡Ya cállate! **No. Hazlo tú porque Sasori nos está viendo como si fuéramos unas locas. **¡Pero lo somos! ¿No es verdad?

El pelirrojo no pudo sino que sorprenderse por el cambio de pensamientos de Zetsu. Antes, solo era bipolar, ahora, parecía hablar como si ella fueran dos personas. Un escalofrío le bajó por la espalda, pero aún así, se sintió inmensamente aliviado. Al final, al menos, Zetsu no se había ido, como al abrir la puerta pensó que sucedería.

–No queríamos despertarlos. **Queríamos preparar el desayuno, **pero Chiyo samma nos trajo de vuelta aquí– continuaba explicando. Sasori no supo cómo fue que camino hacia ella, y la abrazó.

Zetsu abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sorprendida por el acto del pelirrojo.

–¿Q…Q…Q…Qué…? **¿Qué estás haciendo, idiota?**– preguntó, sin separarse de él. Sasori lanzó un suspiro.

Sasori no respondió, simplemente se quedó ahí… Abrazándola y estrechándola cada vez más contra su cuerpo. Por un momento, juraría que el cuerpo de ambos estaría hecho el uno para el otro.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

><p>Bien, ahí esta la continuación. Sempai SasoZetsu, mis sempais Akatsukianos te mandan saludos y felicitaciones también :D. Y danna le dará un beso a Zetsu x3. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado ^w^, porque eso haría a Mary muy feliz.<p>

A los otros leectores, (de nuevo, si hay alguno) ya saben. ¬¬

Matta ne~


	3. ¿Sentimientos Encontrados?

Mary les da la bienvenida a la continuación de su fic SasoZetsu. En realidad, es bastante noche y ya tengo prisa, así que sin echarles mucho rollo, les dejo la continuación, agradeciendo a los que han dejado review para que la historia continúe. Jashin los bendice mucho :D

* * *

><p><strong>3.<strong>

**¿Sentimientos encontrados? **

"¿Y qué, qué podrías tú decir, si yo no te voy a oír? No me entiendes, y nunca seré lo que esperas de mí" Sigo aquí, Alex Ubago.

**.**

**.**

No había sido capaz de levantar la mirada ni una sola vez desde que Sasori la había soltado y acompañado hasta el comedor. Incluso, apenas si se había atrevido a levantar el tenedor y probar de los ricos huevos con jamón que Chiyo había preparado, y eso que tenía mucha hambre. La mente de Zetsu trabajaba con una rapidez asombrosa, aunque en realidad no podía darle coherencia a uno solo de sus pensamientos.

Se sentía agobiada y al mismo tiempo muy contenta de que Sasori la hubiera abrazado. De momento, se digno a mirarlo de reojo. El Akasuna se mantenía inmutable, con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro y comiendo con aparente normalidad su desayuno. Zetsu volvió a bajar la mirada al sentir que un fuerte calor le subía por las mejillas con una espontaneidad a la que incluso temió. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza dolorosa y ella se esforzó en reprimir un gemido. De repente, el apetito se había disminuido considerablemente y habría querido ponerse de pie y empezar a bailar.

Claro, hasta que de pronto a su cabeza vinieron aquellas imágenes que la atormentaban, donde Orochimaru seguía sonriéndole con aparente afabilidad, como si en el fondo, todo el dolor que le había causado en ese entonces habría podido valer la pena. Sintió pánico al pensar que tal vez, podría estarla buscando. Miró de un lado a otro, de manera tal que la rapidez hizo que se mareara y tuviera que sostenerse del borde de la mesa pues había creído que se deslizaba de la silla ó que ésta se había volcado junto con ella.

Sasori se le quedo mirando sorprendido y extendió una mano hacia ella cuando noto que posiblemente, Zetsu caería de la silla. Había estado divagando entre la cálida sensación que apreciaba en su pecho y que además, le era bien recibida. Sin duda, hace mucho que no se sentía tan _vivo. _Y la preocupación porque a la causa de éste inminente buen humor le pasara algo, hacía que se le encogiera el estomago. Mientras la había abrazado, mentalmente había hecho el juramento de que la protegería de todo y todos. Se dio cuenta en ese entonces que aquello podría resultar imposible, pero de momento, cualquier ayuda que pudiera prestarle a la joven, creía él, sería un punto a su favor.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó un tanto curioso, mientras le sujetaba del hombro a Zetsu. Notó como ella se estremeció a su roce y durante un segundo considero la opción de apartarse, aunque inmediatamente repudió la idea —¿Zetsu? ¿Te has mareado?

Zetsu sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que olvidar aquellas horribles escenas, borrarlas de la faz de su mente. Y sabía que podría hacerlo, si Kami samma decidía prestarle la suficiente ayuda para eso. Miró un segundo a Sasori y asintió levemente, conteniendo las repentinas ganas que le dieron por apartarse de él.

—No es nada. Ya te dije que no tienes que preocuparte por mí, **es algo estúpido** — contestó Zetsu y enseguida se reprochó mentalmente su respuesta al ver que Sasori apartaba con cuidado la mano, sopesando (algo ofendido) las palabras que acababan de salir de su boca —Lo siento, Sasori.

—No te preocupes— contestó Sasori y luego forzó una pequeña sonrisa —Ya me lo habías dicho, aunque sinceramente, difiero de tu punto de vista. Aunque lo respeto.

Chiyo no había dicho mucho desde que Zetsu y su nieto habían aparecido, pues presentía el ambiente amistoso y a la vez receloso de ambos, pero ahora decidió intervenir un poco:

—Qué vergüenza— dijo en un tono afable, dirigiéndose principalmente a Zetsu —Debí de haberte preguntado si te gustaban los huevos con jamón. De hecho no se me ocurrió, a Sasori kun le encantan.

Zetsu miró a Chiyo un poco extrañada, como si se hubiera olvidado de su presencia. Bajó la mirada nuevamente, deseando con toda su alma que los dos no fueran tan amigables con su persona. Ella debía de darles asco ó de pérdida, un poco de lástima. Ahora, las imágenes que se formaron en su cabeza fueron las de su sueño. No se atrevió a mirar nuevamente a Sasori, que era tan hermoso y perfecto.

—**Eso es una tontería, **a todos nos gustan los huevos con jamón y yo no soy la excepción, Chiyo samma, **seré subnormal y horrible por fuera pero sigo teniendo un gusto natural. **

A Sasori no le gusto escuchar aquellas últimas palabras que referían a Zetsu con una persona deforme, pero en vez de mostrarlo con palabras, se llevó un bocado casi violentamente. Chiyo pareció arrepentirse de su comentario y suspiro, dándose cuenta incluso del malhumor que había adquirido Sasori, aunque desentendida del por qué. Segundos después la anciana sonrió, claro que se estaba haciendo la tonta. Era más que obvio que Sasori…

—Yo no creo que seas horrible— dijo Sasori, bajando el vaso y dejándola sobre la mesa. Al intentar beber un poco de la bebida se había decidido a dejar muy en claro sus pensamientos respecto a la apariencia de Zetsu —De hecho, creo que eres muy bonita.

A Zetsu le entraron ganas de fulminarlo con la mirada, y sintió que las lágrimas se juntaban en sus ojos y durante varios instantes pensó en sucumbir a éstas, pero no quería mostrarse débil. Además, ¿quién aseguraba que Sasori se quería burlar de ella con esas palabras? Parecía decirlo muy en serio. Tomó una larga bocanada de aire y volvió la mirada hacia el otro lado, donde no estaba ninguno de sus anfitriones.

—**Si vuelves a decir eso, ya lo tomaré como un insulto**— le amenazo la joven de manera que en realidad, parecía un comentario sencillo sobre el clima.

El silencio cayó pesadamente sobre los tres y Sasori admitió para sus adentros que quizá, esa no había sido una buena manera de darle un cumplido a la joven.

No se dijo nada mientras Zetsu se decidía por fin a llevar a su boca uno que otro bocado. El pelirrojo sin embargo se debatía mentalmente sobre decirle ó no a Zetsu de su práctica de básquet. Quizá hubiera una remota esperanza de que ella accediera, aunque debía de tomar en cuenta la posibilidad de una rotunda negativa.

Hasta casi el final del desayuno todo se mantenía en un absoluto silencio. Chiyo se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina con sus platos. Normalmente, Sasori se acomedía a lavarlos él, pero la anciana decidió que el pelirrojo estaba demasiado enfrascado en una discusión interior como para poder preocuparse de otras cosas que no fuera cómo hacer sentir mejor a Zetsu. Sonrió mientras se retiraba, sin que ninguno de los otros dos pareciera percatarse de ello.

Por otro lado, el pelirrojo al fin había decidido que en verdad se arriesgaría a invitar a la chica.

—¿Zetsu?— la llamó con una voz extremadamente afable. Ella no lo miró, pero Sasori estaba seguro de que le daba su total atención, porque dejó el tenedor a un lado del plato y masticó en un ademán todavía más incómodo y silencioso —El día de hoy iré a mi escuela para una práctica de básquet— el pelirrojo hizo una pausa y sintió como su corazón le golpeaba el pecho con inusitada fuerza —No es muy divertido, pero, pensé que quizá te gustaría salir e…ir. ¿Te gustaría?

Zetsu volvió a levantar la mirada completamente escéptica de que Sasori la estuviera invitando a un entrenamiento. Algún día, cuando era _normal_ —lo que parecía significar una eternidad—, un chico le había invitado a ver su entrenamiento de futbol americano, su madre —recordarla le causo una enorme punzada desagradable — le había dicho que ese chico le había pedido ir porque le había gustado. Y es que, los chicos que te coqueteaban siempre hacían lo mismo ¿no?, ¿fanfarronearte de su destreza en los deportes? Enseguida se reprochó de su pensamiento. Ahora que era como era, ¿por qué aspiraba a pensar en eso siquiera?

—¿Para qué querría ir **a un estúpido juego**?— preguntó, maldiciendo su déspota comportamiento que surgía de vez en cuando —Es que…

—Bueno— interrumpió Sasori, sin ofenderse y sonriendo un poco —Técnicamente no es un juego. Es un entrenamiento.

—**Para mí es lo mismo**— respondió Zetsu, bajando la mirada y frunciendo el ceño.

Esta vez, la negativa —pese a ser esperada— llenó de amargura a Sasori y tenía que admitir que de frustración. ¿Qué podría hacer para convencerla? La hora para marcharse estaba cercana, pero no quería irse sin ella, porque al día siguiente no podría invitarla y no quería dejarla sola. Temía que se fuera.

—Además— agregó Zetsu, con tono avergonzado y gentil —Quisiera quedarme y ayudar a Chiyo en todo lo posible. No soporto quedarme sin hacer nada. **Como una autentica carga. **

Sasori frunció el ceño, no sabiendo si quería enojarse y marcharse de ahí ó decirle a Zetsu que no les daba carga alguna. Para su buena suerte no tuvo que decidir, pues su abuela regresó e intervino mientras se secaba las manos con una toalla.

—Oh, Zetsu chan— dijo con una ligera sonrisa —Yo creo que deberías de ir. Estar encerrada en esta casa, con la sola compañía de una vieja no es lo que una chica de tu edad debería de hacer.

La peli verde quiso cambiar su excusa entonces a que no deseaba salir nunca de una casa ó hasta de un cuarto. Se miró las manos de diferentes colores y sintió que sus ojos se anegaban de lágrimas y soltó un ligero sollozo. Una de las lágrimas al final se desprendió y halló un fino camino sobre la mejilla de Zetsu. Ella se talló la cara con una mano, pero enseguida soltó una y las demás no pudieron verse refrenadas.

Chiyo se estremeció y Sasori abrió la boca para decir algo, mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a Zetsu para ponerle las manos sobre los hombros. Chiyo también se había acercado y le acariciaba los cabellos con dulzura, como anteriormente lo había hecho su madre, millones de veces. El hecho de recordar que sus propios padres la habían acusado de no ser su hija la llenó de amargura y sollozó con todavía más fuerza. Desde que aquello le había pasado no se había dignado a llorar con la totalidad que habría querido hacerlo, porque siempre estaba esa tediosa voz que le decía que no lo hiciera, que debía de ser fuerte y olvidar el pasado. Pero, era todo su pasado.

—Chst. Chst. No te preocupes, Zetsu— le susurraba Sasori, hincándose a su lado y frotando su hombro con gentileza —No pasa nada. Está bien.

Durante unos instantes, la chica pensó en salir corriendo de ahí, y durante los otros cinco siguientes habría dado todo porque Sasori la volviera a abrazar.

—¡**Déjame**!— gritó mientras se deshacía de las caricias de ambos y echaba a correr hacia la salida de la casa —¡Solo quiero dejar de existir! ¡**Soy un esperpento**!

Sasori, aturdido al principio miró a su abuela y luego salió corriendo detrás de Zetsu. Antes de que la chica alcanzara la perilla de la puerta principal, Sasori se estrelló contra la espalda de ella y le sujeto la mano que había estirado para abrir la puerta y debido al impacto cerró lo poco que Zetsu había abierto de ésta.

—¡Zetsu!— gritó Sasori un tanto preocupado, al ver como ella se giraba a golpearle el pecho. En realidad, los golpes no le dolían y se mantuvo firme, pegado a la puerta mientras Chiyo entraba a la sala y los veía —Chst. Calma. Zetsu…

Los golpes fueron disminuyendo de potencia hasta que al final, Zetsu abrazaba a Sasori con fuerza y necesidad. No quería que se alejara y en ese momento no le importó si al pelirrojo le parecía una especie de mascota ó una persona. Solo quería que su calor la invadiera y no la soltará jamás. Sasori le rodeo la cintura y la estrechó contra sí, hundiendo la nariz en sus cabellos y susurrándole que todo estaría bien. Decidiendo también, que faltaría a la práctica, para quedarse al pendiente de su amiga.

**0*0*0**

Sasori se despidió con la mano de Chiyo y se dio media vuelta, echando a andar a través de las calles. De no ser por la insistencia de Zetsu porque no se perdiera la práctica juraría que no le daría mayor importancia. Por ahora, querría hablarle a Deidara y decirle que no iba a ir, dispuesto a soportar el seguro malhumor que adquiriría Zetsu, porque le importaba. Durante las siguientes calles no dejó de darle vueltas a lo que había pasado. Estaba en lo cierto, Zetsu no había sido así siempre. Las palabras como _normal, bella _y sus semejantes le caían como una cubetada de agua helada. Estaba convencida de que era horrible. La idea hizo que Sasori se enfadara con ella. Bueno, estaba seguro de que muchas personas sí clasificarían a Zetsu como un _esperpento _pero por alguna razón, Sasori estaba completamente anonadado por aquella diferencia.

Había muchas mujeres con belleza _sobrenatural, _de cabellos rubios, pelirrojos, negros. Muchas más bonitas que otras. Pero todas eran iguales. No conocían otra manera de llamar la atención que con joyas, pinturas y caros vestidos. Zetsu, por otro lado, ni siquiera intentaba pensar que era linda de una manera que producía ternura. Ella no tenía un color normal de piel, pero parecía como un Yin Yang, la combinación perfecta para la armonía. Tenía el cabello verde, como los pastizales en un día de verano y al recordar la suavidad de éstos entre sus dedos se estremeció. Pensó en sus dorados ojos y la corriente eléctrica que llegó hasta su cerebro le hizo olvidar siquiera a donde iba. Lanzó un largo suspiro.

Terminaría la práctica y se iría de regreso a la casa, corriendo ó volando si era posible.

Con nuevas energías de por medio se dirigió a la escuela. En la puerta de la entrada se encontró con varios de sus amigos, que escuchaban a un rubio que levantaba los brazos, explicando algo con pelos y señales. Inmediatamente a Sasori se le formó una leve sonrisa en los labios y camino despreocupadamente hacia ellos. Le vendría bien una distracción. Ya que ahora Zetsu se quedaba en su casa y le había prometido quedarse hasta que regresara, ya se sentía con la confianza de estar a gusto con sus amigos sin preocuparse de que Zetsu fuera a desaparecer y él no la volviera a ver.

Deidara notó que venía su maestro y entusiasmado sacudió una mano, por encima de la cabeza. Los demás giraron a verle.

—Hola Danna, hum— dijo el rubio mientras Sasori llegaba con ellos y los saludaba con un gesto de la cabeza —¿Estás listo para nuestro arduo entrenamiento?

—Oh, sí. No me queda de otra, ¿cierto?

—Además, Guy sensei está de un humor bastante competitivo— dijo Itachi, que se acomodaba un poco de sus largos cabellos negros —Ya ha hablado con Deidara y lo contagió de su energía.

—Qué tontería. Si de por sí esta rubia siempre viene con demasiada energía— soltó Hidan mientras torcía los ojos. Sasori, un poco impaciente pasó la mirada sobre los tres chicos.

—¿Y los demás? ¿Por qué no han entrado?— preguntó.

—Pein vendrá un poco tarde porque está en una cita mañanera con Konan, hum— contestó Deidara, guiñando el ojo picaronamente. Hidan lanzó una carcajada e Itachi le miró con una ceja arqueada, un poco asqueado —Me preguntó qué tan tarde llegará.

—No mucho más tarde que tú a la repartición de cerebros— bromeó Sasori, mirando a su alumno. Hidan lanzó una carcajada más fuerte mientras señalaba al rubio y éste los miraba con el ceño fruncido. Itachi sonrió —Ya. Lo siento, _Dei. _Sabes que es una broma.

—Hmph— profirió Deidara, un poco enojado y luego sonrió de lado —Parece que ya estás volviendo a ser un poco más como tú, Danna, hum.

El pelirrojo le dirigió una sonrisa de lado mientras caminaba a la escuela. Deidara le siguió mientras mencionaba la salida de mañana al museo. Estaba muy entusiasmado, pensó Sasori con cierta alegría. De pronto, eso no le interesaba, solo quería acabar con el entrenamiento y luego salir pitando de ahí a su casa.

Así que cuando Guy sensei los encontró y les dio la bienvenida —hablando sobre la llama de la juventud—, se sintió más lleno de energía que nunca, ansioso por demostrar su capacidad y quizá, haciendo que Guy le dejara salir antes. Mientras corría y saltaba obstáculos, Sasori imagino que en las gradas del gimnasio, estaba Zetsu sentada, observándole y aplaudiéndole mientras se ejercitaba. Sonrió de la manera más amplia que jamás hubiera hecho. Concentrado de no perder la imagen de una Zetsu sonriente, observándolo a él, y solo a él.

Durante las siguientes tres horas, él tuvo mucha más energía que incluso Deidara que desde hace un rato había empezado a resoplar y bajar la velocidad. Itachi, que se mantenía a su lado lo miraba sorprendido al ver que lo superaba en su carrera, algo que en realidad, era muy imposible. El Uchiha intentó apretar el paso, pero no logro volver a dejar atrás a Sasori.

—¡Muy bien, Akasuna kun!— gritó Guy sensei que corría al igual que ellos, para no agotar su llama de la juventud —¡Tu fuerza de voluntad está bastante viva, con la intensidad de mil soles! ¡Qué entusiasmo!

Sasori pareció ignorarlo y también lo dejó atrás. El mayor lo observo parpadeando con sorpresa y sonriendo nerviosamente.

—¡Oh, no dejaré que me venzas!— gritó Guy sensei, entusiasmado y corriendo más rápido. Atrás, Itachi paró en seco, jadeando, seguido de Deidara que miraba como Guy sensei y Sasori se reñían el puesto delantero.

—¿Qué…qué le pasa?— preguntó Itachi, sin dejar de verlos correr. Guy sensei no alcanzaba a Sasori. Deidara frunció el ceño, extrañado e Hidan que los pasó corriendo intentó nuevamente alcanzar a los otros dos, sin éxito —¿Por qué…?

—No lo sé…— jadeo Deidara, frunciendo el ceño mientras giraba la cabeza, siguiendo a Sasori y a Guy (que se quedaba cada vez más atrás) —Parece que danna está muy enérgico el día de hoy, hum.

Guy sensei por fin tuvo que detenerse, esforzándose por recuperar el aliento. No tenía ni idea de que Sasori pudiese correr tan rápido, pues normalmente siempre se quedaba detrás de Itachi y Deidara. Al final, el mayor solo podía levantar la mano hacia Sasori mientras respiraba con dificultad y veía como Sasori repetía la vuelta con la misma rapidez.

Cuando el pelirrojo pasó al lado de sus amigos, éstos lo miraron con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Sasori no solo era rápido, sino que tenía una maravillosa resistencia.

—Impresionante, hum— admitió Deidara. Itachi simplemente no podía dejar de ver correr a Sasori con ligera frustración y también admiración —¡Bueno, no dejaré que me venza, danna, hum!

Y diciendo eso, el rubio volvió a correr, seguido de Itachi que se esforzó por alcanzar nuevamente a Sasori.

**0*0*0**

—¡Fue sorprendente! Guy sensei ya no podía ni siquiera seguirte el paso, hum— le dijo Deidara mientras se ponía la camisa blanca de manga larga que había llevado. En la espalda tenía grabada la palabra _Geijutsu wa bakuhatsuda _—Créeme que quería reír a carcajadas, danna.

Sasori lo miró con una sonrisa mientras se ponía rápidamente el saco negro que había llevado y se arreglaba los húmedos cabellos. Le había venido bien tomar la ducha en la escuela, para no llegar sudando a la casa. Estaba impaciente.

—Je. Lo sé. Fue bastante gracioso— dijo el pelirrojo mientras giraba sobre sus talones, esperando poder marcharse ya, pero el albino estaba a su lado y casi chocó con él, mientras Hidan lo miraba con un gesto socarrón —¿Qué?

—Tú pareces muy ansioso por irte, ¿no te parece?— preguntó Hidan en un tono burlón —¿A caso tienes un compromiso?

—No…— respondió el pelirrojo, un tanto inseguro —¿Por qué piensas eso?

Las miradas de Itachi y Deidara también lo observaron con cierto recelo. Al entrenamiento solo habían asistido ellos y Kakuzu, pero el moreno se había ido temprano y de Madara ó Pein ni sus luces. Durante ese tiempo, Sasori se había recriminado por no haber faltado también a la práctica.

—Pero es la verdad— se defendió Hidan, sonriendo de lado —Además, ¿por qué te quieres ir? ¡El día de hoy quedamos festejar!

—¿Festejar el qué?— preguntó Sasori, con una ceja arqueada. Deidara se quedo callado en una discusión burlona que mantenía con Itachi sobre que su danna lo había dejado en ridículo e Itachi miró a Sasori con la ceja arqueada —¿Y ahora por qué me miran así?

—Debes estar de broma, Sasori no danna— le reprochó Deidara, separándose de Itachi y yendo donde el pelirrojo —¿Las finales? ¡Hemos llegado! Íbamos a festejar. Te lo dije cientos de veces en la semana, hum.

—Bueno— intervino Itachi con una sonrisa burlona —Como él estuvo al pendiente todo este tiempo.

—Cállate— le espetó Sasori, fulminándolo con la mirada y luego regresando a ver a Hidan y Deidara, ciertamente no se acordaba de nada que tuviera que ver con un festejo ó algo parecido —En todo caso…Es que estaba pensando— susurro, intentando dar con una excusa lo suficientemente buena como para zafarse de eso —¿Por qué iríamos solo nosotros? ¡Faltan Madara, Pein y Kakuzu! Estaría mal festejar sin ellos.

—¿Estaría mal?— terció Hidan —Si ellos nunca han sido de dar fiesta. Y mira que haber convencido a Itachi ya es un milagro.

—¿Y quién te dijo que iba a ir?— refunfuñó Itachi. Hidan lo ignoro y le paso un brazo sobre los hombros al pelirrojo.

—Oh, vamos. Es nuestro tiempo— le dijo el albino —¿Cierto, rubia?

—Que soy rubio, hum— fue la contestación del chico, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada y apretaba los puños a los costados.

Sasori sonrió nerviosamente, buscando otra manera de disuadir su ausencia.

—Bueno, ya— dijo Hidan, restándole importancia al coraje del rubio con un ademán de mano —Como si eso importara.

—Ok. La verdad…— dijo Sasori, interrumpiendo la segura riña de ambos —La verdad es que me olvide completamente del _festejo _e hice planes.

—¿Planes?— preguntó el rubio, arqueando una ceja —¿Qué clase de planes?

—Ah…bueno, mi abuela me acaba de comprar madera para hacer más marionetas y…

—¿En serio? Porque de haberse tratado de marionetas nos habrías mandado al cuerno desde el principio— atajó su alumno con una sonrisa picarona —¿Se trata de una chica, hum?

—¿Celosa, rubia?— preguntó Hidan con picardía. Deidara no le prestó atención.

—Ya déjate de boberías— soltó Itachi mientras colgaba su uniforme de deportes y miraba al trío con el ceño ligeramente fruncido —Si Sasori no quiere ir, vayan ustedes dos.

—Nah— soltó Deidara chasqueando la lengua —Yo no quiero ir con el circo de Jashin, hum.

—¡OYE!

Deidara le resto importancia con un ademán y miró a Sasori.

—¿Entonces? ¿Tiene que ver con tus frecuentes visitas al hospital?— volvió a preguntar. Sasori no logro esconder el leve sonrojo que se desencadeno en sus mejillas. Inmediatamente, los tres captaron que se trataba en efecto, de algo relacionado al hospital.

—¿Te estás viendo con una enfermera?— preguntó Hidan, sonriendo satisfecho, como si estuviera viendo a un polluelo extender las alas para volar —¿Es Ino? ¡Oh! ¿Al fin te animaste a hablarle a Sakura chan?

—Oye, que es la novia de mi hermano, imbécil— dijo Itachi frunciendo el ceño y mirando a Hidan. Sasori negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

—No es verdad— atajó Hidan, arqueando una ceja —Si al chibi Itachi le gustara realmente ella, sí serían novios. Ó, si de verdad estuvieran juntos, pero solo son amigos y tienen insinuaciones, Itachi.

—¿Y? Si a mí me gustará Konan y ella y Pein tuvieran insinuaciones no significa que puedo andar por ahí— terció Itachi y el albino le miró sonriendo.

—¡Qué ingenuo eres!— soltó Hidan, con el tono de hablarle a un niño pequeño. Deidara ahogó una carcajada —Mientras la niñita tuti—fruti no le diga sí a Sasuke (ó ya de perdida que Sasuke se le confiese), Sasori puede cortejarla cuanto quiera.

Itachi torció el gesto. En realidad, había veces en que no toleraba a Sakura y su declarada obsesión por Sasuke, y tenía entendido de que su amigo había estado relativamente enamorado de la pelirosa durante un tiempo. Sin embargo, se sentía como si traicionara a su hermano. Sakura era una buena persona y podría escoger con quién quisiera estar, y en realidad, no la culparía si terminara decidiéndose por el pelirrojo, pues su tonto hermano menor solía ser muy parco con los sentimientos y en cambio, Sasori podía tener más momentos de amabilidad que su hermano.

—Hmph— fue lo único que atino a responder, mientras cerraba su casillero y miraba por encima del hombro a Sasori.

—No— dijo Sasori, más que nada mirando a Itachi —No es Sakura.

—¿No lo es?— preguntó Deidara, un poco sorprendido —¿A caso ya la olvidaste, hum?

Bueno, el pelirrojo debía de admitir que aún tenía sentimientos encontrados sobre la pelirosa, pero estaba claro de que ella nunca lo trataría como nada más. Y encima… Había conocido a Zetsu. La sensación de que a su cuerpo lo estremecía una corriente eléctrica le lleno de una emoción extraña.

—No lo sé— admitió Sasori y luego empujo a Hidan, para alejarlo de sí mismo —Pero no tiene nada que ver con ella.

—¿Otra chica? ¿Una aventura? Ni quien te viera así, _colorín_— dijo Hidan igual de picaronamente. Sasori lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Tres palabras, ¿sí?— le dijo, en un tono amenazador —Cierra el hocico.

Hidan frunció el ceño, cerró los ojos, se tapo las orejas y empezó a gritar: _"No te oigo, no te oigo. Tengo orejas de pescado soy jabón y me resbalo". _Los otros tres se le quedaron mirando un tanto hastiados, cerraron los casilleros y se fueron dejando solo a Hidan. Después de unos minutos, el albino se percato de que se había quedado solo y los maldijo, diciendo que Jashin los iba a castigar y corriendo hacia la entrada principal de la escuela.

**0*0*0**

Zetsu permaneció mirando a través de la ventana mientras Sasori se iba alejando de la casa. Lanzó un pesado suspiro, en realidad, en otro momento, le habría encantado poder aceptar su oferta, incluso aunque no era muy aficionada a estar sentada en las gradas, solo mirando el entrenamiento.

Miró el cielo azul y descubrió que desearía estar fuera, paseando y comiendo helado. El reflejo de su rostro en la ventana la deprimió más de lo que esperaba. Chiyo, que la miraba desde atrás con cierta pesadez y lástima, sonrió y decidió que en lo que regresaba su nieto, ella se encargaría de hacerle el rato más ameno a la chica.

—¿Zetsu?— preguntó y la chica se giro a verla, casi violentamente.

—¿Qué sucede, Chiyo samma?— preguntó Zetsu, entre sorprendida y desubicada. Había olvidado dónde se encontraba al pensar en aquellas cosas tan tristes —¿Necesita algo?

—Sí. De hecho sí— respondió la anciana, acercándose lentamente a Zetsu y pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

—¿Qué cosa? Haré lo que necesite, Chiyo samma.

—Quiero que te cambies ese pijama— respondió Chiyo con una sonrisa afable. Inmediatamente, la chica se sintió apocada. Claro, la mujer no debía de querer que sus ropas se arruinaran por el contacto con su piel.

—En seguida me la quito— respondió Zetsu, en tono triste. Chiyo lanzó una risa, intuyendo los sombríos pensamientos de su invitada.

—Ven. Te prestaré algo para que te lo pongas.

Zetsu abrió la boca y los ojos de par en par.

—**Ya le dije que no es necesario**— respondió tajantemente. Chiyo frunció el ceño y le sujeto delicadamente del antebrazo.

—Yo insisto. Y encima, eso es lo que _quiero que hagas. _No me gustaría que cuando Sasori llegara y no te viera realmente linda.

La chica se sonrojo violentamente. ¿Quería decir eso que la mujer se había dado cuenta de su adoración por el pelirrojo? De solo pensarlo se le formo un nudo en el estomago. No quería que nadie supiera nada de su supuesto secreto. En silencio siguió a Chiyo hasta su habitación y vio que la anciana abría el clóset y rebuscaba entre un montón de ropas metidas en plástico.

—Estás cosas viejas las usaba yo cuando era más joven. Estoy segura de que uno de estos vestido podrá…— la anciana se quedo callada, y también inmóvil. Sin embargo, una sonrisa se enmarco en su rostro y un brillo nostálgico cruzó su mirada —Éste. Éste es perfecto.

Chiyo sacó un conjunto y Zetsu al mirarlo, volvió a ver a la anciana.

—No. No podría…— susurró mientras miraba el vestido y a la anciana paulatinamente. La anciana dejó de sonreír y extendió el gancho envuelto en plástico.

—Claro que puedes. Te lo estoy prestando.

Zetsu se quedo inmóvil unos segundos más, antes de resignarse y estirar las manos.

**0*0*0**

Pese a los intentos porque lo dejaran en paz, lo hostigaron durante todo el rato. Sasori accedió a contarles un poco de Zetsu y los tres lo único que hicieron fue sentirse más interesados, porque estaba claro que el pelirrojo no hacía esa clase de obras de caridad.

—¿Podemos conocerla?— preguntó Deidara, entusiasmado. Sasori se arrepentía de haber hablado, aunque quizá, un poco de compañía le haría muy bien a Zetsu —¡Debe de parecer una autentica princesa en apuros, hum!

—¿Tiene el cabello verde y huele a jazmín?— imitó Hidan un tono de autentico Romeo. Itachi era el único que iba en silencio, de vez en cuando sonriendo ante los comentarios de sus amigos.

—Mira, si te vas a comportar como un autentico imbécil será mejor que te largues— dijo Sasori mientras fruncía el ceño y lo amenazaba con la mirada y luego volviéndola al rubio —Y tú también, Deidara.

—¡Pero yo no he dicho nada, hum!— se defendió, asustado. Sasori se detuvo y suspiro. Seguido de él lo hicieron los otros tres y lo miraron atentamente. Estaban a dos cuadras de la casa del pelirrojo —¿Qué pasa?

—Hay algo… que deberían de saber…— susurró Sasori, mientras miraba el suelo. Hubo un profundo silencio.

—Oh, por Jashin— dijo Hidan, abriendo los ojos y la boca de par en par —¿Está embarazada de ti?

Sasori lo miró. Un minuto después el albino tenía sangre en el labio y también en la nariz, con los brazos cruzados y rezongando. Deidara e Itachi detuvieron la posible pelea que se habría armado de Hidan haber contestado con un golpe, sujetándolo durante varios segundos.

—Tú eres un perfecto estúpido— le reprochó Sasori y se cruzó de brazos.

—Tienes suerte de que estos dos ateos de mierda me hayan detenido, idiota— soltó Hidan amenazándolo con una mirada llameante. Sasori no se inmuto y decidió continuar con su explicación:

—Bueno, les decía… Esta chica… es que ella…— Sasori hizo una pausa, sin saber cómo continuar, al fin, decidió decir la más pura verdad: —Es que ella no es muy normal que digamos.

—¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó Deidara, observando a su maestro con curiosidad —¿No es normal?

Sasori quiso decir que sí, pero la verdad era que no.

—Ella, es bipolar— dijo en un principio. Los otros tres arquearon las cejas.

—Ah— susurró Itachi —Interesante. Las personas bipolares siempre… son…eh…Intrigantes.

—No digas sinónimos para mostrar tu desconcierto— murmuro Hidan.

—Esos no son sinónimos— soltó Itachi, alcanzando a escuchar al albino. Deidara sonrió.

—Bueno. Eso no es del todo malo. Solo nos estás advirtiendo para procurar no hacerla enojar, ¿verdad, Sasori danna, hum?

—También tiene la mitad de la piel de blanco y la otra de negro— soltó rápidamente.

Silencio.

—¿Qué? ¿Es una fenómeno de circo?— soltó Hidan segundos después. Sasori lo miro a punto de volver a golpearlo.

—¡Es exactamente por eso que Hidan debe quedarse fuera!— gritó. Itachi suspiro y se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que tu amiga Zetsu dará mucho de qué hablar últimamente— sentenció de manera afable —En lo personal me gustaría conocerla. No para burlarme ni nada, me has picado la curiosidad.

—Zetsu no es un animal de zoológico— reprendió Sasori entre dientes.

—No digo que lo sea…

—Además pareces muy interesado en ella, danna— soltó Deidara con mirada picarona —Quiero conocerla. _Ansió _verla, hum.

—¡Sí! No diremos nada— prometió Hidan. Sasori negó con la cabeza.

—Confió en Itachi y Deidara, pero en ti no. Vete a tu casa.

—¡QUÉ! ¿ME ESTÁS EXCLUYENDO? ESO JASHIN LO CASTIGA CON…— empezó a rezongar el albino, pero Sasori volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—No.

—¡MALDITO ATEO DE LA MIERDA!

—Me importa un bledo que quieras vera. No te dejare entrar a mi casa…

**0*0*0**

—Pasen…— dijo Sasori mientras Deidara, Itachi e Hidan entraban a la casa. El pelirrojo suspiro, esperando no haber cometido un terrible error.

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, Zetsu se esforzaba en no llorar al picar una cebolla. Chiyo supervisaba el arroz y suspiraba con alegría. Hace mucho que no había tenido una ayuda tan reconfortante en la cocina. A Sasori le hastiaba un poco ésta, pero a la chica parecía no dificultarle el hecho de la cocina, aunque la cebolla no era prácticamente lo suyo.

Zetsu ahora llevaba puesto un bello vestido amarillo que le llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas. Había insistido en no usarlo —porque pertenecía a una Chiyo joven que valoraba el segundo vestido en su día de boda—, pero al final no había importado en absoluto. Al escuchar la voz de Sasori dejó el cuchillo en la tabla y se arregló el vestido. Chiyo le había convencido de preocuparse un tantito con su apariencia si tanto le molestaba su apariencia física. La chica se daba cuenta de lo desilusionada que estaba al haberse probado varios vestidos, pero éste en especial, le hacía realzar sus ojos dorados con un esplendoroso brillo.

Sin embargo, al escuchar las desconocidas voces, Zetsu sintió que tenía que echar a correr y busco de un lado a otro, alguna salida de emergencia. Pero cuando encontró con que la cocina tenía una puerta trasera, ya era muy tarde y por el umbral de la puerta de la cocina entraba Sasori y tres chicos desconocidos, y sin embargo, muy apuestos.

El que más sorprendió a ella, fue el moreno de largos cabellos negros y profundos ojos negros. Era realmente hermoso. Después, reparo en el rubio que la miraba con la boca abierta y luego en la radiante sonrisa que le dedico. Se sonrojo violentamente. Después miró al albino que se mostraba curioso en su aspecto y luego que lanzó un suspiro entre impresionado y un poco intrigado.

Se sintió como antes tras aquellas barras de metal de los laboratorios y quiso volver a salir corriendo. Bajó la mirada, manteniéndose quieta en contra de su voluntad. Sus piernas ó sus brazos no se movían y parecían haberse quedado congelados.

—¡Hola!— saludo la anciana a los invitados y los tres correspondieron con un saludo taciturno, sin apartar la mirada de la chica.

—Abuela, espero que no te moleste la compañía— dijo Sasori, incómodo. Luego miró a Zetsu y se acercó a ella, le cogió la mano y la ayudo a avanzar unos pasos, aunque notó la tensión y renuencia de ésta. Se maldijo por su poco tacto al traer a tanta gente de repente. Y el silencio en realidad, no ayudaba. Se aclaró la garganta y se preparo para presentarlos —Zetsu chan. Ellos son mis amigos: Deidara, Itachi e Hidan.

Los señalo como correspondía. Zetsu se quedo quieta, levantando la mirada.

—Mucho gusto— susurró con la voz temblorosa —**¿Qué hacen aquí? Me siento como un animal…**Sasori…

—Hola, hum— se adelantó Deidara estirando la mano, esperando que Zetsu se la estrechara. Pero nada. Dejó caer su brazo al costado y sonrió más —Deidara. Mucho gusto en conocerte, Zetsu chan. Sasori danna es mi maestro, hum.

—¿_Danna_?— repitió Zetsu, arqueando levemente las cejas. No podía sorprenderse de que Sasori tuviera ese honorifico de parte de alguien, aunque, sinceramente… No sabía qué decir ahora. Deidara asintió con una sonrisa, mirándola atentamente a los ojos.

—Sí— respondió Sasori mientras se acercaba nerviosamente a Zetsu —Sin embargo, aunque me llame maestro, sus acciones son las de alguien que te respeta lo más mínimo.

—¡No es verdad!— terció Deidara, ofendido. Zetsu miró hacia la puerta de la cocina, pensando en que quería desaparecer de ahí ahora mismo.

—Zetsu— llamó el pelinegro amablemente y la chica se sintió tensa a más no poder —Sasori nos ha contado un poco de ti.

—¿A sí?— pregunto Zetsu, arqueando ligeramente las cejas. Deidara corroboro las palabras de su amigo con un asentimiento enérgico.

—Nos venía contando que te encontró tirada en el piso— interrumpió Hidan. Itachi lo fulmino con la mirada mientras que Zetsu se sonrojaba violentamente.

—No te preocupes, Zetsu— terció Sasori, entre dientes —Ese idiota suele ser así con todos.

La manera en que Sasori lo había dicho, le hizo pensar a Zetsu que eso no era verdad. En realidad, Hidan parecía ser a todas vistas un mujeriego, y uno de esos chicos que piensan solamente en una alocada noche de diversión sin importar los sentimientos, pero nunca tan grosero como para no coquetear con ninguna otra mujer. Frunció un poco el ceño. Tomo nota también de que, Deidara e Itachi —en especial éste último—, eran muy amables y encima, muy bien disimulados. Solo la miraban a los ojos, y durante aquellos tortuosos segundos no le habían vuelto a echar una segunda mirada a cuerpo entero.

—Yo no soy un idiota— reprochó Hidan, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Por qué no te limitas a cerrar la boca, Hidan?— volvió a decir Sasori, cabreado por momentos. Chiyo, que notaba la tensión entre todos sonrió ligeramente y suspiro.

—¡Hey, ateo de…!— empezaba a gritar Hidan, cuando de repente, la anciana lo cogió del brazo y lo empezó a empujar lentamente hasta la puerta de la cocina que dirigía a la sala —¡Ah!

—Deberían de esperar en la sala. Ya estoy comenzando a engentarme en la cocina— dijo Chiyo mientras los demás miraban como Hidan sucumbía a la fuerza de la anciana. Después de sacar a Hidan se giro a ver a los otros dos, a su nieto y a la chica, con una silenciosa indicación de que esperaran allá. Cuando Itachi y Deidara salieron, la anciana se dirigió a la chica —Zetsu. ¿Te quedas a ayudarme ó sales con Sasori y sus amigos a la sala?

—**Definitivamente me quedo**— respondió con una ligera sonrisa. Era la primera vez que Sasori escuchaba a aquella voz grave respondiendo con aparente felicidad.

El pelirrojo salió con el ceño fruncido y un tanto ofendido por la segunda negativa de Zetsu en el día. También se molesto por haber accedido a traer a sus amigos y probarse de un rato con la chica. Realmente era un idiota.

Deidara e Itachi se sentaban en los sillones y se quedaron en silencio, mientras que Hidan parecía escurrirse del sillón hasta el suelo, farfullando cosas sin sentido. Sasori los fulmino con la mirada antes de sentarse y suspirar. Escuchó como Zetsu conversaba en voz baja su abuela y a su nariz comenzaba a llegar un delicioso aroma de la comida.

—¿Estás bien, danna?— preguntó Deidara, alejándolo de sus pensamientos. El pelirrojo lo miró un tanto confundido, como si no acabara de creer que estaba ahí sentado —¿Te molestaste? ¿Quieres que nos vayamos, hum?

Sasori se mordió la lengua para no responder que _sí, _quería que se fueran. Se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—No, para nada. ¿Por qué preguntas?— logró decir, unos instantes después, mientras miraba hacia otro lado. Deidara se mordió el labio inferior, e Itachi sacó de su mochila un libro que comenzó a leer, sin prestar atención a las tonterías que siguió murmurando el albino.

Deidara comenzó a aburrirse en cuanto todos quedaron sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, y como no quería que Sasori se cabreara más, decidió que él también lo haría. Pensó en Sasori, en la relación que mantenía con aquella chica. Cuando Sasori había mencionado, unas semanas antes, que iría al hospital, el rubio había creído que quería pasar tiempo con Sakura. La pelirosa siempre había permanecido en la mente del pelirrojo, y la única razón por la que Sasori había dejado de frecuentarla durante un tiempo, fue porque se cansó de que la chica no le prestara ninguna atención y solo lo tratara de amigo.

Sinceramente, el rubio no se había imaginado nunca que Sasori y Sakura hubiesen echó una linda pareja. De hecho, detestaba a la pelirosa. Era tan irritante y muchas veces molesta, que aseguraba que Sasori solo se había "enamorado" de ella por su cara bonita. Era una de esas chicas que creía que la belleza tenía que ver con peinarse todo el tiempo el cabello y maquillarse y verse todo el tiempo en el espejo.

En cambio, pensó, Zetsu no podía hacer ninguna de esas cosas. Era realmente…peculiar. Aunque debía de admitir que tenía un cierto encanto sencillo. Miró a Sasori de reojo, sin pretender que se enterara de sus cavilaciones. El pelirrojo echaba vistazos a la cocina, y tenía la boca cubierta por el puño, como cuando su maestro estaba a punto de resolver un problema de elefántasticas complexiones matemáticas. A Deidara casi se le escapa una sonrisa. Sasori parecía bastante atraído por una especie de energía que irradiaba Zetsu.

Debía de admitir que se alegraba de que por fin, el pelirrojo pareciera estarse olvidando de la tontería de seguir enamorado de alguien como Sakura. Esperaba que no tuviera que sufrir nada. Ahora, trató de concentrarse en Zetsu. La chica obviamente estaba interesada por Sasori, ya fuera porque era su tipo de chico ó por la amable —aunque también tenía que admitir: insólita— actitud que adquiría con ella.

Cerró los ojos y suspiro. Se alegraba de que Sasori tomara en cuenta la opinión de sacarse a Sakura de la mente. Esperaba que lo lograra, y esperaba que Zetsu fuera la indicada. Ciertamente, parecía una buena chica.

Itachi, no se concentraba realmente en el libro y simplemente lo tenía enfrente, hojeándolo y fingiendo que lo leía. Pensaba en la apariencia de Zetsu. Nunca había visto nada parecido y se preguntó si Sasori creía que era bella. Se imagino que, siendo como era la chica, seguramente no quería que la miraran. La primera impresión que se sacó con el comentario de ella sobre que se sentía como un animal, le indico que Sasori había hecho realmente mal en acceder a que la conocieran. Se arrepintió de haber venido. Creía que aumentaba la ridícula —aunque posiblemente fundamentada— sensación de Zetsu sobre tratarse de una especie de fenómeno en el circo.

Inmediatamente intentó concentrarse nuevamente en el libro, pero ya había perdido el hilo de sus pensamientos. ¿Era por Zetsu que Sasori había estado actuando tan raro? Recordó el entrenamiento de ese día, en como la sonrisa de Sasori se había extendido mientras corría y superaba a todos, incluyendo a Guy sensei. También recordó la lejanía que parecía tener Sasori en determinados momentos del día y se absorbió pensando entonces, qué era lo que realmente quería el pelirrojo con la chica. Era demasiado inusual que el pelirrojo le prestara atención a cualquier chica, excluyendo a Sakura. Durante algunos meses, incluso pensó que Sasori había adquirido el corazón de una estatua de piedra. Frunció el ceño. Sakura, queriendo ó no hacerlo, le había aplastado e incluso humillado varias veces. Incluso, recordaba las claras señales de la pelirosa al usar a su amigo para causarle celos a su hermano menor. Era típico de las chicas. Pero… Miró nuevamente a Sasori. El pelirrojo era condenadamente vengativo, y se le pasó por la cabeza que quizá, utilizaría a Zetsu para darle una especie de lección a Sakura. Se sintió terriblemente mal. ¿Estaba o no juzgando mal a uno de sus mejores amigos?

Hidan, que intentaba no burlarse en voz alta de Sasori por su —a todas vistas— enamoramiento por Zetsu, se quedo mirando la cocina indeterminado tiempo. A él, le venía importando un bledo la amiga de Sasori y el mismo pelirrojo. Pese a estar con Akatsuki todo el tiempo, en otros casos, le agradaría repudiar a quienes menospreciaban a Jashin. El olor de la cocina envolvió su nariz y se limitó a pensar, que tenía mucha hambre, y que le venía dando igual lo demás.

**0*0*0**

Zetsu no quería quedarse a comer con todos ahí presentes, pero Chiyo la había convencido de que no se fuera hasta al menos comer y no verse tan grosera. La anciana le había asegurado que se irían pronto y Zetsu quería pensar que eso era realmente así. Los miró de reojo.

Itachi comía en silencio y mirando su plato con aire taciturno; Deidara de repente repartía silenciosas sonrisas, cuando se encontraba con su mirada, incluso levantaba la mano y la saludaba; Hidan se apresuraba a comer; Chiyo miraba de un lado a otro, esperando porque alguien dijera algo y Sasori… El pelirrojo no dejaba de mirarla de una manera un poco intensa y que le causo a la chica un escalofrío bajar por su espalda.

—Les ha quedado muy rica la comida— dijo Deidara, intentando aliviar la tensión y sonriendo después de tragar bocado —¿Sabes cocinar, Zetsu? ¿Ó está es tú primera vez, hum?

La chica lo miró, agradecida de ya no tener que mirar al pelirrojo —pues sabía que si no la detuvieran, continuaría haciéndolo durante tanto tiempo que probablemente, le sangrarían los ojos. Trató de concentrarse en la pregunta del rubio y mucho más en la respuesta. Aunque, recordar las añoradas tardes en que había cocinado con su madre le produjeron una terrible sensación de pesar.

—No. Acostumbraba a cocinar en mi **jodida **casa— respondió con sencillez —Se me daba muy bien preparan los **estúpidos** pasteles de chocolate.

Una especie de destello apareció en los ojos de Sasori, al percatarse de que era un dato más sobre la vida de Zetsu. Algo que, a propósito, había tenido que dar sentado por lo que Zetsu le había dicho en la mañana, no como algo que ella le hubiera dicho. Miró con desprecio poco disimulado a su alumno.

Deidara sonrió, aparentemente ajeno a la mirada fulminante de su maestro. Itachi, que se había sorprendido del vocabulario de la chica, casi se atraganta con la comida. Hidan lanzó una carcajada.

—¡Qué vocabulario!— espetó el albino con aparente alegría —Creí que eras una de esas babosas llenas de burbujas en la cabeza, pero se ve que sabes usar la boca, ¿ah? ¡Comienzas a caerme bien!

Zetsu bajó la mirada, avergonzada. Era suficientemente malo con que Sasori la hubiera escuchado antes decir cosas para nada adecuadas, como para que encima, insultara frente a sus amigos. Al menos el pelirrojo y su abuela sabían que ella sufría bipolaridad. Como una cubetada de agua helada, se le ocurrió pensar que quizá, Sasori les hubiera platicado a aquel trío sobre más cosas. La idea de que Sasori podría tratarla como una especie de mascota entrenada casi la abrumo.

Frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada.

—¿En serio, hum?— preguntó Deidara, algo entusiasmado —¡Me fascina el chocolate! Tiene un suculento sabor— el rubio hizo una pausa y miró a Sasori. Por primera vez pareció advertir la amenaza en la apretada mandíbula de su maestro y sonrió nerviosamente —¿Verdad, danna?

—Sí. Es una bebida de la que gozo mucho— dijo Sasori en un tono gélido que hizo que Deidara perdiera las ganas de entablar conversación.

El silencio cayó pesado sobre todos y Zetsu creyó que sería una oportunidad perfecta para ponerse de pie y alejarse de ahí. Pero al parecer, sus piernas se habían quedado congeladas y se rehusaban a moverse. ¿Es que acaso, quería estar ahí realmente?

—¿Te gusta leer?— preguntó Itachi, para sorpresa de todos.

—Sí— contestó Zetsu, aturdida —¿Por qué?

—¡Tú y tus jodidos libros, Uchiha bastardo!— refunfuñó el albino, con la boca llena.

Itachi espero unos segundos, ignorando a su amigo mientras intentaba hallar palabras para continuar, al fin, sonrió un poco.

—Me gustan las novelas de detectives y misterio. ¿Lees de eso? ¿Qué autor es tu favorito?

Zetsu frunció el ceño, consciente de la amabilidad que intentaba el Uchiha.

—Me gusta… leer sobre fantasmas y mitología— respondió, con cortesía.

Aquello, lo único que logro hacer en ese momento fue que la ira de Sasori aumentara. Apretó los puños sobre la mesa, hasta el punto en que las uñas empezaron a hacerle daño. Sus dientes prácticamente rechinaban y poco le falto para mandar al demonio tanto a sus amigos como a Zetsu.

Estaba realmente molesto. ¿Cómo podía Zetsu hacerle eso? ¿Cuánto tiempo intento hacer que ella le dijera _algo, _aunque fuera solo poco de su vida? ¡Y lo había mandando a callar con cuanta palabra obscena se le había cruzado en la mente, le había querido arrojar el florero, lo había insultado y humillado! ¿Y ahora llegan Deidara e Itachi, le hacen sencillas preguntas y ella contesta con toda la naturalidad? ¡Apenas los conocía! Él llevaba varios días…

Se dio cuenta de que el camino que seguían sus pensamientos lo llevarían a un mismo lugar: Su habitación ó su taller, solo y cabreado, maldiciendo a todos por todo. Era algo que recordaba haber sentido cuando Sakura le dijo que no quería lastimarlo, pero que en realidad, su corazón seguiría perteneciendo a Sasuke aún cuando el chibi de Itachi, no la quisiera lo más mínimo.

Intentó refrenar su coraje, pero entre más segundos pasaron, más dificil resultó ser. En su pecho empezaba a retorcerse una energía que le produjo una especie de sensación desagradable en el estomago y tuvo que tragar bilis. No deseaba que Zetsu se viera amenazada por sus celos, ó que los malinterpretara como algo más. En ese momento, así como la ira había venido, se fue. ¿Celos, había pensado? No podía ser cierto. Pero la idea, el sentimiento…Era claro que se trataban de celos. Antes que volver a sentirse avergonzado y enojado contra sí mismo, se sorprendió. Creía que había cerrado su corazón al mundo nuevamente, que nadie más entraría en él. Durante todo ese tiempo, se había querido hacer a la idea de que Zetsu no significaba _demasiado _para él. Pero hasta ese momento, no se había percatado de lo aliviado que estaba de ser el _único _hombre en la vida de ella.

No tenía qué preocuparse por Hidan. El jashinista eran un maldito mujeriego, y encima muy superficial. Pero… Fijo su mirada en Itachi y también en Deidara, receloso.

Sabía que Itachi era una persona muy bondadosa, aunque muchas veces se comportara cortante y déspota con los demás. El moreno no tenía en cuenta tampoco la apariencia externa, pues creía que de entre todas las cosas, no había algo más mentiroso que la belleza. Decía que a veces, ésta puede confundirse como bondad y creía que lo superficial no debía de juzgar a la gente, ni tampoco decidir su interior; Era muy amable también, sin mencionar _hermoso_, pero ilimitadamente modesto_._

Y Deidara… Su alumno era el carisma encarnado. Pese a que podía llegar a ser muy molesto en ciertos casos, cuando el rubio se lo proponía podía hacer que el sol brillara en la eterna oscuridad si te daba una sonrisa. Además de que era algo expresivo y tan impetuoso que la vida con él nunca dejaba de abarcar una sorpresa nueva, en vez de caer en la rutina. Deidara podía catalogarse también como _bello, _pues sus cabellos dorados daban la impresión de que eran el sol y sus ojos eran como el cielo claro en un día solado. También parecía correcto agregar, que en su compañía, el dolor —cualquiera que fuera— se aliviaría si ese era el próposito del rubio.

No quería sopesar la idea de que ambos representaban unos potenciales enemigos. Y más teniendo en cuenta lo abierta que se mostraba Zetsu con ellos. Su único alivio representó la idea de que tal vez, de alguna manera, Zetsu confiara en él y hubiera decidido que, si Sasori había decidido presentarla, ella soportaría todo al final por él.

Sasori lanzó un largo suspiro. Quizá, eso sería desear mucho.

**0*0*0**

Zetsu había quedado impresionada por los amigos de Sasori. Había resultado reconfortante las palabras que Deidara e Itachi le conversaron, tratándola como si fuera una persona normal. Mientras se cambiaba y preparaba la cama para dormir. Claro, que ambos habían sido muy discretos al mirarla de reojo cada cierto tiempo, a cuerpo entero. Parecían desconcertados y quizá en algún momento incluso se asquearon —aunque esos eran solo pensamientos de Zetsu— con su apariencia, pero no hicieron alusión de ello.

Al momento de despedirse, Deidara bromeó con que se la robaría para una supuesta visita a un museo de arte al día siguiente, y la chica respondió que si hacía eso, le patearía en los bajos. Hidan había reído tan fuerte que sus oídos habían quedado un tanto entumidos, y que aún ahora, minutos después de que se hubieran ido, le zumbaban.

Zetsu se sorprendió de la belleza de Itachi y encima, de la extrema gentileza que tuvo durante todo el día. Definitivamente, Sasori tenía buenos amigos.

El pensar en el pelirrojo, le causo la misma sensación cálida y abrumadora de siempre. A veces, incluso llevaba su mano al pecho, sintiendo la sobrenatural fuerza con la que golpeaba su corazón al imaginar siquiera el roce del cuerpo de Sasori contra el suyo. Durante varios instantes, se sintió feliz. Pero luego esto se apago al recordar que durante la comida y el rato que estuvieron los otros tres, Sasori se comporto de la manera más parca que le había visto nunca antes y eso, la hacía sentir un poco confundida. Hasta entonces, la única faceta que había visto de él era la amabilidad y la obstinación por cuidarla. Pero ahora, incluso pareció que la detestaba. Aquella idea le hundió en demasiadas reflexiones, y para intentar distraerse, comenzó a trenzarse el largo cabello. Cuando termino fue hasta la puerta y le quito el seguro . Seguidamente, se fue a acostar. Chiyo se había ido a la tienda a comprar una pequeña despensa, y Sasori se había encerrado en su taller en cuanto Itachi, Deidara e Hidan se hubieron marchado. Intentó no pensar en Orochimaru ni en su vida anterior a eso. Quizá, resultaría entonces más fácil.

Cuando cerró los ojos e intento dormir, la puerta de la oscura habitación sonó quedamente. Zetsu abrió los ojos lentamente y se enderezo.

—¿Sí?— preguntó, con el corazón golpeándole con fuerza el pecho, al saber que Chiyo seguía sin llegar y que solo había otra persona con ella en la casa. En un gesto distraído se alació los cabellos.

—¿Estás visible?— preguntó Sasori desde afuera. Zetsu sonrió instintivamente.

—Sí.

Ante la respuesta, Sasori abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación. Durante un segundo se reprochó no haber pedido permiso para entrar, pero luego le resto importancia. En especial al percatarse de que en esos momentos, Zetsu estaba más hermosa que nunca. Su largo cabello trenzado le daba el aire de una sirena en medio del mar, a punto de cantar una canción.

—**¿Qué estás mirando como idiota?**— preguntó Zetsu, sintiéndose tan nerviosa que tuvo que retirar la mirada, e incluso, esconderse bajo las mantas.

Sasori se obligo a regresar al mundo real y sonreír levemente. Se sentía más aliviado y seguro ahora que ahí no estaban ni Deidara ó Itachi, aunque todavía se encontró ofendido por la actitud de Zetsu para con ellos. Se acercó lentamente a la cama y decidió que no perdería nada con intentar lo que estaba a punto de intentar.

—Te comportaste muy abierta con mis amigos, ¿lo sabías?— declaró. Zetsu lo miró a través de las sábanas —Eso ha sido un poco grosero, en consideración con que no me has querido decir nada de ti, pese a que te lo he preguntado de mil y un maneras.

Zetsu se sintió avergonzada. Ah, eso ya explicaba la cara de molestia del pelirrojo. Quiso decir algo, pero no se le ocurrió nada, fue como si en ese momento, buscar palabras para excusarse significara perseguir fantasmas. Sin embargo, no sabía por qué Sasori no dejaba de sonreír de lado, como quien acaba de obtener el premio de una apuesta y sintió la garganta seca.

—Creo que merezco una especie de compensación, ¿no?— continúo Sasori y sujetó las sábanas, para descubrir más el cuerpo de Zetsu. Ella encogió las piernas, pensando que él le haría algo malo, pero Sasori lo único que hizo fue acariciarle la mejilla con ternura. La chica se percato de cómo ardía ahí donde le rozaba con el dorso de los dedos y soltó un ligero suspiro —¿Y sabes qué quiero?

—¿Hum?— Zetsu no era capaz de pronunciar nada más.

—Quiero que te pongas de pie y me acompañes a ver las estrellas…— susurro el pelirrojo. Zetsu abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a Sasori, sorprendida.

—**¿Qué?**

—Mi cuarto tiene una especie de traga luz. Podemos ver las estrellas juntos, ¿cierto?— en realidad, el tono del pelirrojo denotaba que no era tanto una petición como una especie de orden y Zetsu se sentó y se puso de pie, siguiendo a Sasori hasta su cuarto —Je. Gracias. Qué amable de tu parte.

Zetsu no dijo nada, pues sus piernas temblaban tanto y su boca se había quedado tan seca que dudaba que si hablara se le fuera a entender nada. Cuando Sasori abrió la puerta de su habitación, Zetsu notó lo oscura que estaba, aunque en realidad, se sorprendió al ver que el supuesto tragaluz, era más bien una especie de ventana por el que se veían las estrellas y la luna. Se maravillo de aquel paisaje, aunque justo después de notar que la cama del pelirrojo estaba debajo del cristal se sintió asustada y pensó que era peligroso.

—Me gusta mucho mi habitación— dijo Sasori, sentándose en el borde de la cama y haciendo un gesto para que Zetsu hiciera lo mismo, a su lado. Ella lo hizo lentamente y cuando se sentó a su lado, el pelirrojo continúo —Cuando pequeño, mis padres dormían pensando que la noche debía de aterrorizarme y mi padre ideo esta idea.

Sasori señalo el tragaluz y Zetsu asintió.

—Es una muy buena idea…— susurro, nerviosa —**¿Por qué te molestas en traerme aquí?**

—Quería pasar un rato contigo. Me parece muy agradable tu compañía— el pelirrojo se echó sobre la cama y soltó un suspiro largo, sin dejar de contemplar el cristal y las bellas estrellas que iluminaban una especie de sendero. Durante toda la tarde, mientras el coraje le duraba, había debatido sobre hacer ó no esa pequeña intervención. Quería que Zetsu también fuera abierta con él…—En realidad, tenía planeado hacer algo que te hiciera sentir bien… que te divirtiera.

—**Yo no puedo divertirme**— atajó con una amarga sonrisa. Sasori la miro con el ceño fruncido, y con un movimiento rápido la atrajo hacia la cama. La cercanía del pelirrojo le hizo sentir que todos los vellos se le erizaban —¿**Por qué haces eso?**

—Si vuelves a decir que no mereces nada bueno, tendré que darte una lección— soltó el pelirrojo sin pensar y tampoco sin apartar la mirada del cielo —No quiero… Pensar que tú no te ves tan hermosa como realmente eres.

La chica estuvo a punto de soltarle una palabrota y salir corriendo de ahí, pero el pelirrojo, al mirarla… Zetsu se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio y se sintió completamente atónita.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos, sin que Sasori apartara la mirada de Zetsu, mientras que ella se dedicaba a buscar una excusa para no mirarlo.

—¿Por qué haces esto?— preguntó al fin la peli verde, con un resignado suspiro. Sasori parpadeo, despertando de sus ensoñaciones sobre cómo sería besar en ese instante a Zetsu.

—¿El qué?

—_Esto. _Cuidarme, protegerme… Ser amable conmigo. **¿Por qué haces esto tan absurdo?**

Sasori no contestó de inmediato, y solo permaneció mirando largo rato a Zetsu. Quería decirle que era porque la encontraba sumamente atractiva, pero algo muy remoto, una voz en su cabeza dijo que no era así. Esto sobrepasaba una burda atracción. Sasori la quería para él… Quería besarla, y abrazarla. Protegerla y que ella lo amara.

La intensidad de aquellos pensamientos lo agobió.

El silencio permaneció, mientras durante un tiempo que a ambos se les antojo tan eternamente corto, no se perdieron de vista. Ambos querían lo mismo, aunque no quisieran admitirlo.

Sasori abrió la boca para responder, y entonces…

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p>Si en verdad creen que vale la pena lo largo que quedo, dejen review ó les mandare una maldicion JashinIigrisu ¬¬. Sino, está bien, admito que esta pareja no es mi fuerte. Solo... quisiera realmente no lamentarme de no haber aprovechado la idea para otra pareja =.=<p>

En fin... Mary espera que les haya gustado el capitulo. Reitero, es muy noche ya y debo dormir xD.

Sempai SasoZetsu :3, la mitad de mi deuda de este mes está saldada, espero como siempre que lo hayas disfrutado. Espero tus actualizaciones con ansías.

Matta ne


End file.
